Namimori Middle: Scarlets Story
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: " You were late for school, and used the use of a phone during class hours, prepare to be bitten to death." he said, taking out his tofa. Scarlet blinked, then grinned.  " Yeah, about that, do you have a biting fetish? Or maybe an oral fixation?" HibariOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ello~**

**Yeah, I guess I should warn you. Random Shit happens here.. Lots of it.. **

**Hibari: It's annoying.**

**Me: Shhhh, don't be mean!"**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death.**

**Me: Is that a threat or a promise? * wiggles eyebrows***

**Hibari: 0.0**

**Me: On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, probably never will, unless the countless emails worked...**

* * *

><p>Scarlet yawned as she made her way down the hallway, her red eyes dazed with the after math of sleep. She had woken up late for school, again. She was always late, which made her a regular in the detention room. " Geez, no more staying up till five in the morning watching anime." she mumbled, walking into class. the teacher glanced up.<p>

" Miss Scarlet, your-" he was cut off by a pale hand waving tiredly, " Yeah, I know." she said, and took her seat next to Tsuna, who glanced over at her. " Scarlet-chan, you okay?" he asked, and Scarlet grinned, " Tsuna, you are Too cute. And yeah, I'm fine." she ruffled his hair and took out her phone, and plugged in her earphones. She didn't feel like hearing Gokudera yell at her for touching his beloved Tenth, which Scarlet thought was a little too much.

The class went on as usual, but to the other students who were listening, they could hear loud footstepss coming toward the room.

She blinked as the door shot open, to reveal a very pissed off Hibari, " Herbivore." he growled, walking up to Scarlet, who took out a head phone and grinned, " Hey Kyoya, whats up?" she asked, leaning back in her chair. Hibari twitched, not only did she continually break school rules, but she insisted on calling him by his first name..

" You were late for school, and used the use of a phone during class hours, prepare to be bitten to death." he said, taking out his tofa. Scarlet blinked, then grinned.

" Yeah, about that, do you have a biting fetish? Or maybe an oral fixation?" she tilted her head, " Cause I do too, I have to constantly have something in my mouth.. Like gum or a mint.."

Hibari tried to convince himself she didn't know how perverted that sounded, and twitched." Detention." he said stiffly, and left the room. She grinned, " See ya later!" she called out.

Tsuna stared at her like she was crazy, " Scarlet-chan.. You.. aren't afraid of him?" he asked, staring at her like she was crazy. She probably was...

" No. the only thing I'm scared of are spiders. And pineapples.. Ew.." she shivered, thinking of a certain blue haired pineapple.. He was just creepy..

Tsuna nodded, and looked away. She was truly a weird girl...

* * *

><p>"I'm blue Dah bah dee dah bah die Dah bah dee dah bah die dah bah dee dah bah dee dah bah die~" Scarlet sang, swinging her legs on the roof of Namimori where her, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were eating lunch.<p>

Gokudera twitched, " Could you shut up, woman!" he yelled, two which Scarlet just giggled and shook her head. " Nope!" she stuck out her tongue cutely and jumped up. " Yama-kun, do you have any spicy chicken?" she asked, looking at the baseball players lunch. Yamamoto smiled, " Yeah, dad packed it for you." he said, giving her the bento. She grinned and happily began eating.

" Hmmm, your dad is a great cook!" she yelled, normally his dad only cooked sushi and stuff, but he made an exception for his son's, sister like friend. Tsuna blinked, " You have detention today, why are you so happy?" he asked, if he was the one with detention, he would be freaking out right now..

" What are you herbivores doing?"

Tsuna froze, and looked fearfully up at the prefect, who was glaring angerly at them. Scarlet ginned, " Yo Kyoya! It's a pleasure seeing you here!" she skipped up to Hibari and smiled, " So, whats up?"

Gokudera stared at her like she was insane. " That woman is insane.." Yeah, he was blunt about it. Yamamoto grinned, " She's funny though!"

Hibari glared down at the girl, " You herbivore's were making to much noise." he said, Scarlet frowned, " Did we wake you?" she asked, Hibari glared, " what do you think"

Scarlet blinked, then grinned, " I know, I'll sing you a lullaby! You three leave, so he can sleep." she ordered, Tsuna nodded, silently thanking the girl who unintentionally gave them a nice get away.

" See you in class!" Tsuna called back, dtagging the his two friends with him. Scarlet smiled, " Alright, Kyoya, what song should I sing?" she asked, sitting next to Hibari, who was laying on the roof, glad that at lest some of the herbivore's left. He glanced up at her. " Leave."

She ignored him and smiled, " Ah, I'll sing Lala's lullaby from D. Gray man. Thats a good one. "

" D. Gray Man?"

" Anime."

" Ah."

She cleared her throat and began to sing.

_"Lacrimosa dies illa"_

Hibari's eyes widened a bit when he heard her sing the first line, it was soft. Almost like a feathers thouch.

_"Qua resurget ex favilla_  
><em>Judicandus homo reus."<em>

The song was italian, he could tell by the words, but she still made it mix together so well.

_"Huic ergo parce, Deus:_  
><em>Pie Jesu Domine"<em>

Scarlet stopped singing and looked at Hibari, " So, are you sleepy yet?" she asked, his eyes were closed, but he nodded, she smiled. " Good."

" You still have detention after school Herbivore."

Scarlet glared.. Dammit...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, first Chappie~ Next, Scarlet goes to detention, and a Visit from the creepy pineapple! Yaya<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufuf, I'm not creepy.**

**Me: Dude.. You are SO creepy.**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY two chapters in one day~**

**Hibari: You have no life**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...**

* * *

><p>Scarlet walked back to class, her head phone's blaring Doki Doki Waku Waku, from the OHSHC soud track. She loved all the songs, excpessially the twins. She walked in to class, singing along with the song.<p>"Tanoshii koto ga matte iru to itsudatte tanoshinjaeru! Kawaii mono wo mitsukechatta nandatte hoshi ga cchau! Mori no naka demo mizu no naka demo Dokomademo oikakechatte ii yo! Yukute habamu nankan toppa! Karuku nage tobashichau zo!"

She spun around a couple times, and jumped up onto a desk, " Ukiuki suru you na tabi ni deyou! Dokidoki!" she finished.

" Miss Scarlet! Get down right now!" The teacher yelled, Scarlet pouted, " Hm.. You're no fun Mr. Yema..No fun at all." she sat down in her seat, and huffed. Gokudera snickered, " Serves you right stupid woman.."

" Gokudera?" she asked, glancing back at him. He blinked, " What?"

" Where you always such an ass hole?"

Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna slammed his head on his desk, here they go again..

" Oi! Shut up you stupid-"

" No! You shut up, Old man!"

" The color of my hair has NOTHING to do with this!"

" It has EVERYTHING to do with this!"

The fight continued, until Gokudera took out his dynomite, and Scarlet took out her Sythe... Tsuna gasped, where did she hide that thing?

" ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU DETENTION!"

The teacher huffed, and both teens sat down.." Stupidera."

" Bakawoman.."

* * *

><p>Scarlet had been to detention many times, so many times in fact, she learned a lot about Hibari. Stuff other people didn't know. He loved hamburgers.. It was like Her pocky to him. Naps were a reagular thing. He would take them randomly, not caring where he was, or what was going on. And Finally, he loved tiny animals.. To death.<p>

Like Hibird.

" Not only were you breaking rules ealier, but you disrupted the class as well." Hibari stated, leaning back in his chair. Her and Gokudera were standing in front of the prefect. Scarlet sighed, " I blame him. I was just happily singing, Doki Doki Waku Waku, and the teacher was being a jerk. So Gokudera was laughing, then some things were said, and BAM!" She smacked her hands together, " We both got our weapons out.."

Gokudera scoffed, " What the stupid woman said."

Hibari looked at both of them for a moment. Scarlet Usually got in trouble, so he knew that she wouldn't do the work he gave her. But...

" Hayato Gokudera, go scrub the class room, if there is any dirt left behind, I'll bite you to death." he said calmly, watching as the silver haired boy grumbled, but went to do what he was told. He didn't want to disapoint the Tenth.

The dark haired prefect turned his gazed to the equally dark haired girl. " YOU, you will be sorting out my paper work.."

" You mean do them, right?"

" Yes."

Scarlet sighed and walked over to the desk and looked at all the papers.. Dammit, Hibari is soo mean. " Kyoya.. Can't you get Tetsuya to do this?"

" No."

She looked over at him, he was laying down on the couch, " But.. Its soo much.. "She whined, looking at all the paper work. From his place on the sofa, Hibari smirked, " Hn, If you wake me up, I'll bite you to death."

Scarlet sighed...

As she went through the paper work, she couldn't help but remember the first time she met Hibari..

_She was lazily walking down the hallway, having woken up half and hour late.. For her first day of school. She yawned and streached her arms.." No more Soul Eater before bed."_

_She didn't notice the dark aura surrounding the hall, or the angry gaze behind her.. " Herbivore, you are late, prepare to be bitten to death." Scarlet turned around and saw a boy, around her age, with tofa, glaring at her. She blinked..." Um.. Are you a canible? "_

_Hibari stared at her.." No. I am head of the dis-"_

_" But you said you were going to bite me.. " she tilted her head. " Maybe it's a turn on? No.. He's angry... Hmm."_

_Hibari twiched, who did she think she was..._

_" Oi, whats you name?" she asked. Hibari raised his eyebrow.." Hibair Kyoya,"_

_" Alright, see ya later Kyoya, I have to go. The teacher is gonna be piiisseedd. She then waved and ran off. Leaving a confused Hibari in her wake..._

She smiled, good times.. good times...

" Kufufuf~"

She froze.. Shit.. She looked around the room wildly, searching for the one making the evil laugh.

" Oya, look at the cute little Scarlet-chan."

She watched horrified as Mukuro Rudoku apeared, in all his pineapple hair glory.." P..Pineapple." she stuttered, glancing over to where Hibari still slept. Mukuro smirked, " Hello, how is my little Scarlet-chan~" he purred. Freaked out, Scarlet scooted away into the corner, and slid down to her bottom, " Why are you here?" she asked, and sneezed, stupid mist. He grinned, " Kufufuf, " I just wanted to pay a vist to my favorite toy~" he said, leaning his face close to hers and licking her cheek..

EWWWW

PERVERTTT

" KYOYA! " she yelled, pushing his face away, and crawing away. The yell of fear woke Hibari imediately and he stood, tofa's ready, and glared at the Mist Guardian. " Pineapple Herbivore, what are you doing here?" he growled, Mukuro chuckled, " Kufufu, I just wanted to see my toy."

" He LICKED ME!" Scarlet yelled, jumping onto Hibari, crying, " It was SCARY, he is a pervert, BITE HIM TO DEATH!" she wailed, Hibari pushed off him and onto the couch. " Hn, with pleasure." he grinned sadisticly and ran after Mukuro, who had summonded his trident. Scarlet blinked.. " Kyoya is really hot when he's pissed." She commented, enjoying the evily look in his eye.

Yeah, her taste in men sucked...

* * *

><p>So, after a hour, Mukuro vanisihed, and Hibari was still pissed. Why did that stupid Pineapple think he had a right to touch his herbivore, and wake him up!<p>

" Thank you Kyoya!" Scarlet said, giving him a hug. " I'll see you tomorow!" she called, running home. Hibari sighed..

" Hibari~"

He glanced up and saw Hibird Flying around him..

Why was it whenever the female herbivore was invalved, he always ended up taking more naps?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Mukuro is a perrrrvvv~ ( Sorry if he was ooc?) Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!**

**Another chapter my you now who! Hope you enjoy, I got really bored.. And decided, hey, why not make three chapters in one day? **

**Disclaimer: Awww, nope, not yet...**

* * *

><p>Scarlet walked along the halls, and she was late.. Again. Like everyday. she pulled her pale hand to her mouh and yawned, " Playing Kingdom hearts all night is a bad idea... Although Riku is hot.. Yummy." she grinned as she walked into class, " OMG RIKU!" she yelled, causing The class to look at ther. Tsuna sighed, " She's doing the Kingdom hearts thing again, Isn't she?" He asked, he got a cheshire grin in return. H<p>

" Yup, my Riku fan girlyness is back."

Tsuna blinked, " Should I be worried?" he asked, raising an eyebow. Scarlet shrugged, " Not unless you cosplay as Riku.. Hm.. Squalo could do it if he cut his hair.. Yeah.." as she drifted off into her day dream, The teacher walked in. " Alright class, today I would like you to do a report on someone you admire, it is due tomorrow." he instructed.

Scarlet grinned, she knew just who to do her report on. Tsuna glanced over to her worriedly, " Scarlet-chan, why does that smile worry me?" he asked, she just chuckled, " Oh, it should Tsuna, It should frighten you... hehehehe."

Gokudera nudged Tsuna's shoulder, " Jyuudiame, why is the crazy woman laughing creepily?" he asked, Tsuna shuddered, " S..Scarlet-chan is scary..." was all he said..

* * *

><p>The dark haired girl happily made her way to the Reception room, a note book and pen clutched in her hand. " Hmm, I wonder if Kyoya would let me do the report on him?" she asked herself, as she opened the door without knocking. Hibari and Tetsuya looked at her entrance, only Tetsuya was surprised, while Hibari was pissed.<p>

" Heya Tetsuya-san, Kyoya." she said, walking in like she owned the place. " Herbivore..." Hibari said dangerously, to which she ignored and sat on top of his desk. " Kyoya, " she said, ignoring the death glare, " I need your help, I have to do a report on someone I admire, so I chose you. " she smiled, " Can you tell me about yourself? Ya know like hobbies." she stopped and thought for a moment. " Other then biting people to death." she said after a moment.

Tetsuya looked at her in shock. She willingly came in here, and ignored Hibari's glares, and just asked if she could do a report on him..

Did she have a death wish?

Hibari stared at the female Herbivore for a moment, she was staring at him with big red puppy dog eye's, and a pouting lip.. Hibari had to admit she looked.. cute.. For a Herbivore..

" Fine.."

Tetsuya looked in shock, while Scarlet smiled, " Really?" they both asked.

Hibari smirked, " Yes, why not? Meet me at the front gate after school. Don't be late or I'll bite you to death."

Scarlet grinned, " Yes sir, Kyoya!" she happily ran out of the room.

Tetsuya looked over at Hibari, " Kyo-san, are you sure?" he asked, to which Hibari replied with a grin, " Yes, the Herbivore will see just how my life is.."

Tetsuya suddenly felt bad for the girl..

* * *

><p><strong>Next, A day with Hibari, how will Scarlet manage?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang saying school had now ended, and Scarlet couldn't be more excited, sure. Hibari was.. A little.. Sadistic. And cruel, not to mention rude and has a biting fetish..

What was she saying?

Oh, yeah.

Any way, she wanted to do the report on him for three reasons. One: He always did peak her interest, he was strong, yet calm. Cruel, yet lazy. She really wanted to know what made Hibari Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya. Two: His tofa, where did they come from? And why tofa, he could choose so many other weapons, but.. Tofa? Not that she had anything against them or anything. It just confused her. Three: Why did he love Namimori so much? Why be the head of discipline. She wanted to know.

She grabbed her bags, said goodbye to Tsuna, ruffling his hair a bit. High fived Yamamoto. And glared at Gokudera, yeah, she was still pretty ticked off about yesterday.

" Laters!" she called back, waving her arm. When the others waved, she smiled and ran off to the front gate. She didn't want to be late..

* * *

><p>Hibari leaned against the front gate, eye's closed, and mouth set in a firm line. The bell had rung about five minutes ago, and he did not like to wait. He allowed the herbivore to study him for two reasons. One: She would have bugged him all god damn day about it. And two: He was going to show her, just how he lived. And, he wasn't holding anything back. She was going to patrol the streets with him, clean his house ( it was a herbivore's job, and he had better things to do.. Like nap.) and pretty much do whatever he told her to. Hibari didn't know why she admired him, he didn't do or say anything nice enough to leave an impression on her, so why him?<p>

" Kyoya!" the female herbivore's voice rang out. He slowly opened his eye's, only to see her run and trip on air. Falling face first onto the ground.."Okay.. OW! "

Hibari rolled his eye's and walked over, and pulled her up by the back of her shirt. " Stop being weak herbivore." he ordered, but she just smiled, " Hey, thanks for pickin me up!" she said, Hibari glared, and dropped her..

" Meanie." she grumbled, and pushed herself up, his face remained stoic as he spoke. " Herbivore, you will do everything I tell you, you get to ask three questions, and only when I allow it. If you do not do what you are told, I will bite you to death, and you can do your report on someone else." he leaned down so he was face to face with her. " If you do not agree to my terms, leave now."

Scarlet looked up at him with her big red eye's, " I agree. But.." she glanced to her foot, " Could you please get Hibird off of my foot. He wont leave."

Hibari glanced down and saw his yellow companion happily laying on her foot, with a sigh, he bent down and picked up the bird.

" Hibari!~Hibari!~" it chirped, nuzzling the pale boy's cheek.

Scarlet smiled, " Aww, he loves you!"

Hibari glared at her and started to walk away. Scarlet blinked..." Hey! Wait up!"

She ran after him, trying in vain to match his long strides. " You walk, fast." she said, practically jogging to keep up with him. The walk to Hibari's house was quiet, mostly because Scarlet was to out of breath to talk.

Yup, there's a first time for everything kids.

They walked up the pathway, and Scarlet found herself looking at a pretty cool house. The outside was white, and had blue trimmed windows, but no plants, only a single tree in the front yard. Hibari led her in the house, and the first thing she saw was the living room. There was a black sofa, and a big T.V. and a coffee table with a book laying on it.

" Shoes."

Scarlet blinked and noticed Hibari had taken his shoes off, she nodded, " Kay." she slipped off her shoes and mentally smacked herself. Always take off shoes in the house, dur..

" You will be cleaning the kitchen and making food. I will be taking a shower. If you break anything. I'll bite you to death."

He then turned to go up the stairs and Scarlet wondered what the rest of the house looked like...

" Kay, focus, he wants food." she walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge...Hmm. " I have to make something with meat." she said, remembering how much the boy loved it. " But with some veggies too."

She decided to make Teryaki(sp) Chicken after about five minutes.

As she was getting the frying pan, and the rice, she started to sing a song.

" What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. Never knowing what could have been. And not seein' that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do.~ " she didn't know why she was singing that song, but her mom would sing it randomly, saying she loved the tune.

She finished the food, and turned to grab the plates, only to see Hibari standing there with a raised eye brow. But that was not what made her jump, which she did. Like five feet up in the air.

See, Hibari was only wearing a towel.." Kyoya!" she yelled, putting her hand on her beating heart, " You scared me, dude." she sighed and took a breath. Hibari blinked.." You were singing."

It wasn't a question, more like he was telling her she was. But she tilted her head and nodded. " Yeah, it helps me focus, I mean. I space off a lot, and ramble on and on about stupid things that don't matter to the conversation at hand. Like one time, I was sitting in class, and I was talking to Tsuna, and Gokdudera got man and Y-"

She was stopped when Hibari put his hand on her mouth. " Stop talking." he said, and she replied with a look, as if to say, " See what I mean?"

He glanced over to the food, and was surprised to see she could actually cook. Without destroying his kitchen any way.

" I approve of the food. Set the table while I dress. " he said, taking his hand off her mouth and walking away. He ignored the loss of warmth in his hand, and made his way up the steps.

Scarlet blinked.." He has a nice body.."

* * *

><p>They ate in silence, which bugged Scarlet to no end. When she was with her parents, they were always talking about what they did that day. Except her dad, he was a mercenary, so he wasn't home to much. He liked guns... So, she would talk about them with him, and her own weapon. He got it for her, and Scarlet was so happy, she cut down almost all the weeds in the yard with her new Scythe.<p>

" Acceptable." Hibari said after a moment, taking a bite of food. Scarlet grinned. " Can I ask a question now?" she asked, her eye's going big. Hibari glanced up and sighed. " One." 

" Where did you get the Tofa?"

Hibari blinked, a little surprise. He had expected a stupid question, like what was his favorite color, or something. But her's was acceptable, so he answered. " My father gave them to me." He said sipping some of his tea. Scarlet nodded. " So, as a present?" she asked, leaning her head on her arm, that was resting on the table.

He nodded, " You can say that." he said vaguely. Putting his cup down. Scarlet grinned. " Cool, my dad gave me my weapon to. Before my parents died. We would always spar and mock fight. " her face turned soft as she remembered the better day's before the accident. " I miss those fights"

Hibari looked at her for a moment. She seemed to have lost a lot, her parents. But, how could she always act so happy? Most girls would be crying right now. " But, I guess that's in the past. I have to move forward and make new memories with my friends. like you Kyoya, I'll remember this day for a long time." She then smiled at him and Hibari felt something flutter in his stomach..

It was probably the food.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, there's the first part of her questions<strong>

**I would like to explain Scarlets character a bit. **

**See, Scarlet likes to look on the brighter sides of things, and Normally doesn't let anything get her down. She's not afraid of many things, only Mukuro and spiders. She likes Hibari because he's different from other people, he interests her. She's fast, and can only cook because of her mother. She loves to sing, as you can tell, but normally not the whole song. Only pieces she likes. She knows the Varia, and keep in touch with them. She loves to but Squalo, and Bel is one of her best friends. Yamamoto is like an older brother, and Gokudera gets on her neverves. She loves Tsuna, cause he's so cute, and Fights with Dino about who's sibling he is. But Dino ends up hurting both of them, accidently of and Reborn love to mess with people, so he enjoy's her help. its funny, she always calls Reborn her's and lets him sit on her shoulder whenever. Some think its because Reborn new her dad.**

**She's a little random but she grows on you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ **

**This is yet another chapter of, Namimori Middle : Scarlets story. **

**Yep.**

**Hibari: Stop blabbing and get on with the story Herbivore**

**Me: Meanie.. **

**Disclaimer: Not yet...**

* * *

><p>After they ate, Scarlet went to go clean the kitchen, as Hibari ordered. And Hibari made his way to the couch. He sat down and put his arms behind his head, and closed his eye's. Having the Herbivore here was..Different. Hew as used to being alone. But she was only here for the day, then he wouldn't see her again, except at school. But he would rather not. She was a rule breaker, coming to school late, randomly singing at Lunch. Waking him from his naps on the roof with her stupid herbivore gang. Calling him by his first name, when he ordered to call him by his surname. She was annoying, bothersome, loud, cute, sweet-.. Wait.<p>

Hibari sighed, he didn't like where his mind was going. He should just answer the next questions and make her leave. But, why was he thinking that she was cute? Hibird was cute. But, her? Sure she had big Ice Blue eye's, and soft silky black hair. Her skin was pale, and looked rather soft...

Hibari huffed.

He didn't want to think of her.

Opening his eye's, Hibari shot back, a little surprised to see Scarlet so close to his face, and a confused look on her face, " Hm, I thought you fell asleep Kyoya." she said, and grinned, " You looked cute!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes with and tilted her head. Hibari felt a wired warmth rush to his cheeks.. he glared, " Shut up Herbivore. "

She opened her eye's and hummed, " Kay, " she sat down next to him and smiled, " Can I ask a question?" she asked, bringing her knees up to her chest. Hibari looked over, good. Sooner the questioning is done, the quicker she leaves..

He ignored the small part of him not liking that idea.

" Fine."

With a grin Scarlet nodded, " Kay.. Hmm.. Why do you love Namimori so much?" she asked after a moment, laying her face on her knees. Hibari blinked, a little surprised, again. She didn't ask a stupid question. After a moment, he sighed. Why not tell her the truth?

"I always thought that it was more like my place of security, where everything's under my control. It's almost like a territorial possessiveness that I seem to have when it comes to Namimori. Perhaps I find that my sense of identity is Namimori itself, and so I must do anything and at all costs to protect what I believe is mine." Hibari looked at her and saw her staring at him with a strange look. Her eye's held admiration, respect. It was odd, normally when he looked in the eye's of people, he saw fear, and worry. It was strange for him.

" That's amazing Kyoya." she said with a smile. " I never would have thought." she whispered. He glared, " Don't tell anyone. At all. "

She blinked..." I think when I write my report, I'll word it differently." she said, looking away. She noticed the clock on the wall and yelped, " Shoot!" she sat up and rushed to get her shoes, " Sorry to run like this, but I have to go! Later Kyoya!" she gave him a big smile and ran out the door.

After she left, it was eerily quiet. Hiabri stood up and walked up the stairs.. Now that she was gone. He felt.. Lonelier. And after a moment, he realized she forgot a question..

" Stupid Herbivore." he mumbled, them smirked.. She was.. a little interesting.

* * *

><p>Scarlet rushed over to Tsuna's house, she promise she would help him with his english homework. Hey, just because she was a procrastinator, and lazy...Didn't mean she didn't like to read. She ran down the street and jumped over random things, until she was finally in front of the Sawada house hold. "Phew." she sighed, taking a breath. " I don't think I need to go to P.E. tomorrow.<p>

Scarlet walked up and

* * *

><p>walked in, Nana said she was like another daughter, so she could come and go as she pleased. She made her way upstairs and walked into Tsuna's room. " Hey Tsu-... Um... Am I interrupting something?" she asked, blinking at what she was seeing.<p>

Gokudera was ontop of a very flushed T"suna, who was gripping onto Gokudera's shirt. And Gokudera had his knee in between Tsuna's...

It was quiet for a moment, Scarlet grinned, " I won't tell.. But.. Gokudera, I need like, ten bucks."

* * *

><p>" hehe, blackmail is awesome." Scarlet snickered, she loved when she knew things she shouldn't.<br>" Ciasso."

Scarlet looked up and to see Reborn smirking on a wall near her. She smiled, " heya Reborn. " she called, walking over to the infant.

" You're good for Tsuna's family. " Reborn said, tapping her forehead with his finger. Scarlet grinned," Thanks Reborn!" She exclaimed.

Reborn nodded " Your father would be proud."

Scarlet blinked.." Thanks Reborn..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who I admire<strong>_

_By Scarlet Devlin_

_The person I admire is Hibari Kyoya. He is strong, proud, and smart. I think that he is the only thing keeping this town in the peaceful state it's in. Even though his methods aren't the most civil. I respect this. He leads the Disciplinary Committee with dignity, and everyone who is there respects him. I think that he is one of strongest people I've met, including my father and tutor. _

_He truly cares for the school to, this is his place to rule, where he can be himself. He loves the thrill of a good fight, and enforces the rules like it was a religion. His choice of weapon, Tofa, were given to him by his father, and I can relate. My father also gave me my own weapon. It shows that he respected his father, and uses that weapon also as a way to show that. _

_Hibari is a very scary character with no care in the well beings of others, preferring to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. This often leads his opponents to surprise him, as he doesn't think before attacking. As the head of Namimori Middle's Discilpline Committee, Hibari uses authority to assault those that get on his nerves, including his own subordinates. _

_I hope one day I can be as strong as him, not only in body,but in the mind. He is amazing, and even though people fear him, I just care for him! I think, that. _

_Hibari Kyoya, is the most incredible person ever!_

_That is why I admire him._

_End_

Hibari read over the paper once, twice. Was that what she thought of him? She cared for him? Why did he get a wired feel in his stomach? What was happening to him?

" Damn Herbivores.." he growled...

* * *

><p><strong>hello my beloved readers.. hope you liked this chapter.. hehe, yeah, Yaoi moment. i enjoy them. <strong>

**Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, important chappie!~ hope you enjoy**

**Hibari: * glares* I hate you...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scarlet swung her self back and forth on the swing. It was the weekend, so she didn't really have anything to do. Which was sad, because normally she had at least SOMTHING to do! She looked up at the sky, and saw the gray clouds covering the normal blue. " Rain is coming." she said, smiling a little, she loved the smell of rain. Her mother used to take her out to jump in the puddles, because her dad wasn't home.<p>

" Rain rain, come this way." she sang, smiling softly. She jumped off the swing, and landed on her feet. " Well, at lest I didn't fall this time." she said happily. Now, what could she do today? She doubted Hibari wanted her to bug him, she didn't really want to get on his bad side.

_"Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue  
>Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana<br>Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou  
>Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nani ka tsukamitotte ikun da"<em>

Scarlet blinked and took out her phone, " Yello?" she asked.

" Scarlet, we have trouble."

Scarlet blinked, " Reborn? " she frowned, " What happened?" she asked. She heard some shuffling on the other line, " Hibari got mad at some thugs, only. It turns out that they were very well trained Mafiso. Dame-Tsuna and the others are on there way to help out. But your faster." Reborn said. " But, its Kyoya, he could take them on, right?" she asked, " He could, but he had just fought Mukuro..So he's injured."

Scarlet froze.." Were is it?"

On the other line, Reborn smirked.

* * *

><p>Scarlet ran, fast. She was like a blur. Was Hibari going to be okay? Dammit! Why did he have to fight Mukuro, stupid pineapple...<p>

She made it to the warehouse Reborn told her he was, and jumped onto the roof. " Alright, all I have to do is find Kyoya, and get him out." she mumbled to herself.

She opened the skylight and jumped down, only to land in front of the bad guys..." Well fuck me sideways." she said, looking at the glaring, and smirking mafiso's.

" H..Herbivore."

Scarlet whipped her head around and gasped " Kyoya!" she yelled, he looked worst off then he did after he fought the stupid freaking pineapple for the first time. He had scratches on his face, and blood all over his white uniform shirt, which was untucked. The dark haired boy glared, " What are you doing here?" he growled, stumbling a bit, Scarlet caught him. " Kyoya! You're hurt." she said, looking at the blood running down his cheek. He glanced up at her, " I don't need your help, herbi-hugh." he groaned and feel to his knees. Scarlet narrowed her eye's, " I'll hold them off." She said, standing up. She pulled out her fingerless gloves, and slipped them on.

" Alright, Looks like I'll have something to do today after all." she said, glaring at the men. She took note of how Hibari look out more then half of them. That was good. She took out a small metal pole, and pushed a button, making her Scythe come out, it was about as long as her. She swung it above of her head. She smirked, " Prepare to be bitten to death!" she said, charging them.

Hibari raised his eye brow as he watched the herbivore slice and slash the stupid herbivores. She was swift, and easily dodged their attacks. Scarlet jumped up and smacked the handle of her Scythe and smacked three of the goons away. She grinned, " This is fun!" she exclaimed.

Hibari smirked, the Herbivore was interesting.

Tsuna and the others decided to take that moment to run in, " Scarlet-Chan!" Tsuna yelled watching the dark haired girl. She looked over, " Hey!" but as she waved, she noticed someones gun pointed to the injured prefect. She dropped her Scythe, and everything moved like it was in Slow moe.

Tsuna gasped, and Gokudera froze. Yamamoto was trying to yell out. Hibari's eye's grew wide. Scarlet ran up and stood in front of him.

" SCARLET!"

BANG!

It was silent, and Scarlet coughed, the others watched in fear as the blood poured out of her mouth. She fell back and landed into Hibari, who was staring at her, eye's wide. " Herbivore?" he asked, looking down at her still form. She moved her head back, and smiled, " ..Hey Kyoya, you okay?" she asked, Hibari glared, " You stupid Herbivore, what were you thinking?" he growled, watching as the blood came out of her stomach. She chuckled, and coughed. " W-Well.. I thought.. Better me then you. You are needed. The cloud guardian. Namimori needs you. Who am I?" she asked, and winced. Hibari pulled her closer, ignoring the fight between the others. He kept his eyes focused on the fading Ice Blue ones in front of him.

" I.. Probably won't die.. Depending on.. Were the wound is." she mumbled, unknowing leaning her head on his shoulder. Hibari was at a loss. His feelings were jumbled up, part of him wanted to bite all those fucking herbivores to death. But the other part wanted to stay with her to make sure she clung onto her life.

" Kyoya?" she asked, her breath tickling his neck, repressing a shiver, Hibari stared at her, and she closed her eye's and continued.." Do you hate me?"

The question made Hibari frown, did he hate her?..

No.

" No herbivore, I don't hate you." he mumbled, she opened her one eyes, and smiled at him, " Good, I'm...Glad.." Her eye closed and she became still. Hibari's eyes grew wide. " Herbivore." he shook her shoulder. " Herbivore!" she wasn't moving...

Reborn popped up, " She's okay, just unconscious. " He said, poking her head. Hibari looked down at her...

_Who are you? You're my annoying, loud, stupid herbivore._

* * *

><p><strong>aww, yeah, sorry if Hibari is ooc, I tried? Yeah, i though that Hibari needed a little push, the little push being Scarlet getting hurt..please R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello darlings~ Yet another chappie! **

**Hibari: Hn, this better be good.**

**Me: Oh..It is.. It is... hehehe. No really, this is a nice chapter. A little HibaScar fluff, sorry if Hibari is oc in any way. I try.. But alas, i am not the true creator of such a sexy prefect..**

**Hibari: Hn.. Get on with it.**

**Me: KAY! on wtih the show-er. Chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Alright, the bullet seems to hit an artery, but you got her here fast enough that we were able to stop the bleeding. " The doctor looked at his chart, " She might not wake up for a while, her body needs too get the blood the heart is pumping to replace the blood she lost. " The doctor smiled at Tsuna, who was looking at Scarlet with worried eyes. She was laying down on the bed, paler then death. And although she looked like she could be sleeping, it scared the poor boy. " S..So she's gonna be okay, right?" he asked, looking back over to the doctor. He smiled, " She'll be fine."<p>

The doctor left, and allowed the others to come in, Gokudera scoffed. " That stupid woman is making the tenth worry." he said glaring at the girl " You better get fixed quick, you're making him sad." he said, glaring at the girl.

Yamamoto put a hand on his shoulder, " Mah, Gokudera, is that your way of telling her to get better?" he asked, with his normal grin on his face. "SHUT UP! Baseball idiot." he growled. Tsuna smiled, " I know guy's, I'm... Worried to." he whispered, looking at the girl. And, then he noticed something. " Hey." he said, getting the other attention. They looked over, with Gokudera clutching Yamamotos shirt, about to punch him. " What is it jyuudiame?" Gokudera asked his boyfriend. Tsuna walked over to Scarlet, and frowned.." She's.. Crying." he said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

The room grew quiet, why was she crying?

" Dame-Tsuna~"

KICK!

" OW! Reborn." Tsuna whined, clutching his head, Reborn smiled, " You guys have homework to do. Go." he watched as the others ran out, or more like Tsuna dragging the others away.

" You can come out now, Hibari." Reborn said, smirking.

" Hn." From the window, Hibari jumped in and looked at the girl laying in the bed. She looked so close to death.

" So, Hibari, you care for Scarlet-Chan, correct?" Reborn asked, hoping onto Scarlet's bed. Hibari touched her face.. It was cold.. But better then before. " Hn. The herbivore is mine, I don't like when my things get tampered with." he said, drying her wet face. Then, something happened that surprised the two in the room. Scarlet leaned her head into Hibari's touch, and sighed. " kyo..." she mumbled. Reborn smirked. " It seems Scarlet was worried about you." he said, glancing up at the now calm prefect.

" Hn. She's a stupid herbivore." he said, brushing some hair away. Reborn smirked, " But, she's yours. Right?"

" Hn."

Reborn grinned, " Well, Scarlet always did want to be with someone strong." he said, recalling the many times he would hear her whenever he would visit.

_A 6 year old Scarlet grinned, " I wanna marry someone strong like daddy!" she declared, pummping her fist into the air._

Reborn chuckled. " She was and interesting child.."

* * *

><p>When Scarlet woke up, she couldn't really... WAKE up. Her eye's were to heavy to open, so she listened. It was quiet in the room she was in, only the sound of a bird chirping.. Which part of her hoped it was Hibird.<p>

Speaking of which, how was Hibari? Was he okay? She took a bullet for him, he better be okay dammit. She could still remember that moment of fear before she ran to take the bullet. She felt like she was going to loose him, and it scared her. She couldn't really think of her life without Hibari. So she did what first came to her mind.

Save him.

Though, in retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea, she could've just blocked the bullet with her Scythe, but noooo, she dropped it on her way over..

Way to go Scarlet...

She mentally sighed and tried to open her eyes again, nope... But she moved her hand! WOOT progress! She could hear shuffling, meaning someone else was in the room.. But who?

" Herbivore."

AH! Hibari, he was okay! Thank Kami. Alright, so he's alive. Scarlet mentally smiled, at least she didn't almost die for noting.. yeah..

" Wake up or be bitten to death."

Scarlet blinked in her head. Oh, he never changes does he? That's good, he'd perfect the way he is. She tried to move her hand, and it worked! Okay, now eyes..come on.

Scarlet fluttered her eye's open, and squinted at the light. Only to have it disappear when something appeared above her. She blinked a couple times, and made out the figure to be Hibari, staring down at her. She smiled weakly. " Ky..oya." she said, her voice dry. Scarlet frowned...

Hibari sighed, and sat her up, and shoved water in her face. " Drink." he ordered, pressing it to her lips. Scarlet looked down at the glass, and opened her mouth. The cold water felt nice going down her sore throat, really nice.

When she was done, she smiled at Hibari. " Thank you. Kyoya."

Hibari looked down at her, then looked away and put the glass back. " You will be staying with me while you recover." he said. Scarlet blinked, " Really? Cool." she always did like Hibari's house, so.. Cozy.

The dark haired prefect nodded. " Since your awake, we'll leave now. " He went over a picked her up bridle style and went over to the window. Scarlet blinked.." Ummm Am I allowed to leave yet?"

She was ignored, and Hibari jumped out the window.. That meant no...

* * *

><p>" She's Gone!" Tsuna yelled, looking at the empty room. Reborn chuckled, " Hibari probably took her when she woke up."<p>

Tsuna blinked.." Hibari-san.. Took.. Her..." he fainted, landing in the arms of Gokudera, " Ah! Jyuudiame!"

Yamamoto grinned, " Tsuna must be sleepy!"

Poor Tsuna...

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, a short chapter, I know. But the next one will be Healing time with Kyoya. I kinda feel bad for Tsuna, even though I write all this. <strong>

**Poor uke...**

**Anyway, please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, half asleep here, and loving it. **

**Here is yet another chappie. And thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, and Favorited, and ya know, read. It means a lot**

**Disclaimer: WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p>The inside of Hibari's house didn't change much, which was good. Scarlet was currently sitting on the couch, with her snuggled into her blanket, computer on her lap, and video chatting with Squalo.<p>

" So how is everyone?" she asked, smiling at the the screen Squalo growled, " Voi! They're annoying brats." Scarlet rolled her eyes. " What did Bel do this time?" she asked, knowing the blonde boy did something to upset the long haired captain. Squalo glared. " VOI! He cut my jacket up with his stupid knives!" Scarlet winced, he Squalo was the kind of person who loved his clothes.. Bel was the kind to piss off people..

Poor Mr. Sharky

" Ushishi~ Don't call the princes knives stupid, lady captain." Bel's voice came from off screen. Squalo twitched.

" VOOIII!"

Scarlet sighed, " Bel, stop being mean to Squalo." Bel's face appeared on the screen " Ushishi, princepessa!~" he grinned, then was pushed away by Squalo. " I was talking Brat!" Squalo yelled. Fighting could be heard on the other side, and Scarlet sweat dropped.." I'll talk to you guys later. " said, closing the computer. Really, sometimes the Varia acted like little kids.. Like Lambo..

She yawned and looked over to Hibari, who was just walking down the stairs. " You're going to take a shower, then go to sleep." he said, well. Ordered. Scarlet smiled, " Um, Kyoya? Can you help me up the stairs?" she asked, moving the computer, and taking the blanket off. Hibari sighed and picked her up bridal style. " I'm never doing this kind of thing again once you get better, herbivore." Hibari said, walking up the stairs. Scarlet sighed, and layed her head on his shoulder. " I know. But thank you ."

He put her down in front of the bathroom, and gave her a towel and some of his old clothes. " Hurry up." he said, and swiftly turned to leave. Scarlet smiled and walked into the bathroom. Hibari was being.. Kind...

Was it a sign the world was coming to an end?

Nah~

* * *

><p>Hibari made way to the couch, and grabbed his book. Only, when he tried to read the words, his thoughts kept going to the herbivore taking a shower. The shower HE used..His mind was suddenly clouded ( hehe clouded^^) with thoughts of her scrubbing her body with his wash clothe. Her pale hands running over her body as the soap washed away dirt and-<p>

Smacking himself in the head, Hibari growled... " Stupid freakin herbivore."

Why was he thinking these thoughts? He was Fucking Hibari Kyoya for kami's sake, he didn't care for stupid herbivores.. But.. Whenever he saw her smile, he would get a warm feeling in his chest, and when she was hurt, the feeling was cold. Why did she affect him this way? Why did she make his stomach feel heavy, and he cheeks warm? He wanted her to be his, what did that mean? To protect her, have her care like she does now...

He sighed, he was going to regret this..He took out his phone and dialed Tetsuya's number..

" Hello?"

Hibari sighed. " Tetsuya.. What does it mean.. When you feel warm around someone, and want to protect them?" he felt stupid, like a herbivore.

"... Kyo-san, do you see this person a lot?" his vice asked, Hibari blinked.. He saw the girl almost every day. " Yes."

" When this person is hurt, do you get angry?"

Hibari remembered the anger and anguish he felt when she fell into his arms, bloody, he thought he was going to loose her.

" Yes."

" Then.. Kyo-san.. You might love this person."

Hibari froze... Love? That was a stupid herbivore emotion. Right? He hung up the phone, without a good bye, and sat back into the couch.. How was he going to deal with this?

" Kyoya?"

Snapping his head up, Hibari looked over and he could instantly feel heat rushing to a certain place. Scarlet was wearing a old t-shirt of his, that was a little big on her, but showed her shoulders, and a pair of his boxers. He could see her long pale legs, so smooth. Her hair was a bit wet, and she had a curious look in her eye's..

Dammit.

" Hn?" he grunted, settling back into the couch, trying to keep his mind off of a certain.. Um.. Problem. Scarlet walked over and jumped onto the couch next to him, wincing a little. " Ow.. forgot about that." she mumbled, rubbing her stomach.. Hibari rolled his eye's.. She was so..

Different.

" Kyoya, Um. Where am I going to sleep?" she asked, looking at him with her unique eye's. Hibari had to think for a moment.." There is only one bed.." he started, maybe she could take it.. But he needed his sleep..

" Lets share!" she said, standing up and grabbing his arm, she dragged him up stairs. " It will be like a sleep over, only.. Ya know, It's not." She pulled them into Hibari's room, and climbed into the bed.. " Come on!" she said with a grin. Hibari's mind went fuzzy.. The herbivore he was told he loved, was laying in his bed.. Wearing his clothes. And asking him to join her in said bed..

May Hell have mercy on his soul.

* * *

><p>Scarlet layed down on the couch in the Reception room, Hibari said that just because she was injured, he wasn't going to let his school be over run by herbivores..<p>

But, Scarlet was bored, and when she got bored, bad things happened... Very bad things.. She stood up, and slowly walked to the door. It kinda hurt to walk, but she had been through worse. It was around Lunch, so the gang should be on the roof. Scarlet made her way to the stair entrance to the roof, and glared..." I fucking hate stairs now!" she cried. With a frown, she made her way back to the room, and plopped down on the couch..

" Now what am I gonna do?" she asked out loud...

" Kufufufu~"

Scarlet froze... DAMMIT!

" Pineapple, not right now." she whined, only to be ignored when mist rolled in, reviling non other then Mukuro. The blue haired teen frowned at the girl. " Is my kitty hurt?" he asked, petting her hair. She raised her eye brow at him, " Kitty?"

He chuckled, " Kufu, yes. She, Kyoya-chan gets mad at me when I call you my toy. So, kitty is better." he explained, sitting next to the girl. She blinked..." It sounds kinda... wired."

Mukuro just smiled, " So, you're hurt right? I heard you took a hit for our favorite carnivore." he said, playing with her hair. To lazy to do anything, Scarlet just let him. " Yeah. It hurt."

" Kufu, I would think getting shot would hurt. I know, I have been."

" You shot yourself in the head."

" With good reason."

Scarlet rolled her eye's. " You know Mukuro, why can't you be like this all the time, ya know. Not a pervert?" she asked, not minding he presence right now. Mukuro blinked, " Hm... I don't really know. Maybe I do it to annoy Kyoya-chan. " he said, sitting back in the chair. Scarlet yawned. She was sleepy.

Suddenly, she head was in Mukuro's lap, so much for not being a pervert. " Eh, Mu-" she was stopped by a flick on the forehead..." Oya, you are tired, so sleep." he cooed, Scarlet rolled her eyes, and with one more yawn. Fell asleep.

Mukuro really did like his kitten. Not like a romantically relationship, but like a sister. She was strong, and cute. Sooo cute~

" Kyoya-chan, really likes you Kitten." he whispered in her ear, and disappeared in a fog of mist. Leaving Scarlet sleeping on the couch.. He would play another time. Right now, he had to visit his dear Nagi.

Hibari came back to see the herbivore asleep, and the stench of pineapples in the air. With a shrug, he made his way back to his desk, and looked at all the paperwork..

He would get Tetsuya to do it.

Hibari then stood up, and walked over to the herbivore..

"Kyoya." she mumbled, snuggling into the couch. Hibari stopped, did she say his name?

" No.. that is my hamburger."

Hibari twitched...

Why did he love this herbivore?

* * *

><p><strong>Ohayo, sleepy but wrote this. Ummm Yeah, thanks to a special reviewer, It came to my attention that scarlet now has changing eye color. First red, now blue.. Um.. I'm going to have you vote, blue, or red. Just send it in your review and I'll keep it that way from now on. Thanks...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Hibari: What took so long?**

**Me: Um.. Writers block...**

**Hibari: Dumbass...**

**Disclaimer: Not yet.. not yet...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scarlet growled, she was going to KILL him.. How dare Shamal feel her up? She was going to get revenge. Oh, yes~<p>

" I'm going to murder him, kill, scewer..." she passed back and forth, angerly stomping her feet.

Reborn watched amused as he watched the girl pase back and forth, mumbling angry things. " What are you doing?" he asked causing her to stumble onto the floor. " Hello floor, how are you today?" she mumbled, and sat up, she looked up to see Reborn smirking at her. " Oh, hey Reborn. " she said, rubbing her head, " What brings you here?" she asked, standing up. Reborn smirked, " You want to get revenge on Shamal?"

" Yeah.. Why?" she asked looking at him curiously, Reborn jumped down and landed on her shoulder. " I'm going to help you with that. "

" Does it involve dressing up?" she asked, walking down the hall. Reborn smirked, " Yes, It does. "

" Okay."

It was a simple, right? They turned the corner and were met with the sight of a boy, screaming?

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHE-feee-KKKKKKAALLLAA~"

"What's he doing?"

"I think he's singing..."

"Yeah, I once heard an animal make that sound, but when they rolled him over he was dead."

Reborn and Scarlet shrugged and continued down the hall, ignoring the boy,...

Wierdo.

* * *

><p>Scarlet dressed up as a member of the Royal Guard, kicked the door in of the nurse's office, and yelled at Shamal: "The queen requests your presence. I will be escorting your to her right now."<p>

Shamal, who was sitting in his chair and sipping on a can of beer, freaked and sprung out of the chair. The beer in his mouth sprays everywhere as his hand flings the can away; "Geh!"

She chased him a few feet and watch him run like hell out of the schools premises. Reborn jumped down from his spot on the window, and grinned, " Was that good revenge Scarlet? " Reborn asked with a smirk. Scarlet nodded. Reborn jumped away, and Scarlet turned to walk to bathroom to change her clothes.

" Herbivore? "

Scarlet stopped and slowly turned her head to the side, and looked up into the silver gray eyes of Hibari. "Um... Hey?" Hibari raised his eyebrow, " What are you wearing?" he asked, looking down at her outfit. Scarlet looked away and frowned..." Um.. Its hard to explain." she mumbled, Hibari rolled his eye's. " Try me."

She looked up at him with sad eye's..." Shamal... Felt me up.. So me and Reborn tricked him into thinking the queen wanted him..."

It was quiet for a moment. " Kyoya?" she asked, looking up at him. His face was a mask of indifference, and he brought his hand up to her cheek. " I am going to bite him to death." he said, and gently kissed her cheek. Hibari turned swiftly, and left Scarlet standing there, touching her cheek..

" Did.. Kyoya just... Kiss me?"

* * *

><p>He was pissed, no, beyond that. He was going to kill that stupid perverted doctor. About halfway out the entrance of the school, Hibari realized, he kissed Scarlet..<p>

"Fuck..." she probably hated him...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! another one done, sorry for those who were waiting!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, **

**This chapter contains fluff, humor, and well. Hibird.. Yup..**

**Disclaimer: WHAAAAA WHYY ! * cries***

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was known to never let anything restrain him, pin him down..<p>

But now he was in bed with a freakin cold.. all because of that herbivore

_Flash back  
><em>

_Hibari walked up to the perverted doctor, who was leaning against a wall, catching his breath. He felt his anger increase.. He touched what belonged to him_. Shamal looked up, " Oh, hello Hibari.. " he said, unaware of the beating he was about to receive. The dark haired prefect took a step forward. " You inappropriately touched a female student of Namimori, who happened to belong to be, prepare to be bitten to death." he said, Rain started to fall from the sky, but he ignored it. Shamal gulped, " Now, now Hibari, can't we-AHHHHHHHHHH"

The whole town wondered who decided to piss of Hibari so much.

But, unfortunately for the prefect, he was out in the rain to long, and caught a cold..

" Ah-choo!"

* * *

><p>Scarlet wrapped her sweater around Hibird. The harsh rain's wind whipped at her face as she walked home.<p>

"Honestly, the things that boy does," she told Hibird. "Hibari, Hibari!~" the little ball of yellow replied.

"Exactly!" she agreed, somehow understanding the bird.

Hibari had gotten himself sick.

Once Scarlet reached the house, she opened the door and took her coat and shoes off. She walked in front of the stairs

"Kyoya, I'm here!" she called out.

Scarlet heard a low grumble coming from his room indicating that he heard he. She smiled and walked closer to his room.

"Feeling any better?" She asked him. His face as paler then usual, and his nose was red, eye's puffy, and tissues were all over the room.

He answered her question with a glare. She smiled once more and walked over to his bed. "Hm, not as bad as it was yesterday," She said checking his temperature. He pulled the covers over himself and turned around.

"Well, I'll go make some soup for you," She decided it would help him, her mom used to make it for her whenever she was sick. "Did you take your medicine?" He continued to lay there with his back towards her. Was he ignoring her?

"I just want you to get better." she whispered, she didn't want him to be upset with her...She stood up and went to the door, " I'll go get the soup." she mumbled.

He turned around.

" Scarlet." he called, his voice a little scratchy, he hated sounding weak.

Scarlet stopped, that caught her attention, he never calls her by her first name... Ever..

"Hm?"

"Come here."

She walked back to the bed, and sat placed his head on her lap. She stared down in surpirise, then started to play with his hair, it was soft.. Scarlet smiled, she always did love his hair, it looked so soft, and so pretty...

She then thought, did he have her mothers, or fathers hair... And where were they? She never met, or heard about them. Before she moved in, he was always alone, he didn't have anyone in this big house..

" Kyoya. As long as I'm here, you'll always have someone." she mumbled, still petting his hair.

He looked up at her for a moment, then placed his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose into her neck, inhaling her natural sent.. Vanilla..

"Ky-Kyoya?"

His arms made their way around her waist, and she understood. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck and pet her face on his head, feeling his hair tickling her nose. Maybe she'd try to get him to hug her more often because she could tell he wasn't use to this. Even though it might've felt like one of the most awkwardest hugs, it was still a hug, and it came Hibari, Kyoya, nonetheless.

Scarlet smiled, " You smell nice Kyoya."

" Shut up herbivore." he mumbled. Scarlet giggled, feeling his breath on her neck. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, just sitting on the bed together, Hibari. Never felt more warm then he did right then, he wondered if it was because of the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>A day with Hibird~<strong>

The tiny yellow bird happily flew over the school, singing its anthem with pride," Nami mori~"

He jumped down on the roof, and landed in Kyoya's hair. His master grunted, and Hibrid nuzzled into the soft blanket.

" Kyoya~"

Hibrid looked over and saw the female that was always hanging around his master, her bright red eyes shining in happiness. Hibird liked this female, she made his master happy.

" Kyoya! Guess what?" she asked, sitting next to the boy. Hibari cracked his eye open. " What?" Scarlet grinned, and pet Hibird, Hibird also liked when she pet him.

" I might get to go to Italy!"

Hibird watched as his master froze..." Italy?"

" Yeah, Reborn said I have till the end of the day to decided. Well, later!" Hibird watched as the female left..

" Hibari~?"

Hibari frowned.. " She's leaving... The can't happen." Hibari stood up and marched to the reception room.

Hibird blinked.._Master seemed upset._

Hibird watched as His master as he pased back and forth, " That stupid Herbivore. She can't leave..I won't allow it." he growled. Hibird blinked.. He had to make his master happy. So, stop the female from leaving..

He grabbed the tape recorder and flew over to were the female was.

" Hey Hibird. " she said petting his head, He put the recorder on her lap, and pecked her finger.

" Oh, whats that?" she asked, she hit play.

_" That stupid Herbivore...She can't leave.. I won't allow it."_

Scarlet frowned, " Kyoya doesn't want me to leave?"

Hibird smiled...

" Kyoya~"

Hibird and Hibari looked over. Scarlet ran over and glomped Hibari. " Get off! Herbivore!" he yelled, pushing her.

" I'm going to stay!" she exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against his. Hibari felt his cheeks grow warm.

" I don't care! Off!"

Hibird watched this with a knowing smile..._Master should just tell her he loves her... _

Oh Hibird, you smart birdie~

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Hope you liked it! Oh, the Shamal thing last chappie, was <strong>

**thealmightydee9009**

**She is a great writer for KHR, great smut too.. hehe yeah, i'm perverted. **

**Please R&R~**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is important. Conffesions, and birhdays. The song, well, I thought it fits.. So.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never.. Why?**

* * *

><p>" The streets will run red with Victory!" Scarlet yelled, holding some of Gokudera's bombs.<p>

" Give them back woman!" said bomber didn't like that very much.

Scarlet stuck her tongue out and glared, " Oh shut up!" she threw the bombs up and they exploded, Scarlet laughing all the while.

Tsuna sighed, he seriously worried for his friends.

" Hey, Scarlet, Tsuna's birthday is tomorrow, you should sing him a song!" Yamamoto said, remembering how much his friend loved to sing. Scarlet grinned, " Yeah! Okay, after school, in front of the school." she waved and ran into the school, probably going to see Hibari.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and frowned, " Why did you want her to sing? It's okay, I don't need her to." he asked. But the baseball player just shrugged. " Scarlet-chan has a pretty voice."

And because it was Yamamoto, the answer was enough..

* * *

><p>School ended quickly, and Scarlet stood on top of the wall near the gate. " Everyone! I will now sing a song for my friend and little brother figure, Tsunayoshi Sawada!"<p>

All the students looked up, even Hibari, who was watching from the window of the Resection room. He wanted to hear the herbivore sing. He heard a little before, but he wanted to hear it again. Clearer.

Scarlet grinned and took a deep breath. You could hear the music in the back round as she looked up.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_  
><em>'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone<em>  
><em>It's easy to feel like you don't need help<em>  
><em>But it's harder to walk on your own<em>

She smiled at Tsuna, and the boy felt like he could connect with the words she was singing. Sometimes, he thinks that he should have to go throw the troubles in the Mafia, and his friends shouldn't have to suffer with him..

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
><em>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find the beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
><em>And there through the highs and the lows<em>  
><em>Someone you can count on, someone who cares<em>  
><em>Beside you wherever you'll go<em>

He really did count on his friends when he was scared, or in trouble. Like Gokudera's loylaty and Yamamoto's smiles. Ryohei's attitude, and Chrome and Mukuro's... Well... Yeah. But, hey, even Hibari helped him in the future. Scarlet.. She as like everyone's sister.. Except Hibari.. he could't quiet pin there relationship.. But he had his ideas.. The point was. Scarlet was like a big sister...

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
><em>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find the beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend<em>

_And when your hope crashes down_  
><em>Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone<em>  
><em>When you don't know which way to go<em>  
><em>And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone<em>

He could remember the fights with Byakuran, and how much his friends were there. Even the Varia. Everyone pitched in to help him..

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
><em>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find the beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart and believe in<em>  
><em>When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend<em>

_**They were his family.**  
><em>

She jumped down and gave Tsuna a hug. " You will always have your friends backing you up Tsuna." she whispered, and kissed his forehead, and ruffled his hair. " So, deal with us. We aren't going any where!"

Tsuna was then pulled into hugs by his other friends, and Scarlet looked up at Hibari. " He's done good. Huh?" she asked. Hibari stared at her, and smirked..

The weak Herbivore was getting better...

* * *

><p>Scarlet was sitting next Mukuro chatting with him, unknowing that certain pair of pierced blue eyes were looking for her. " Yeah, so then Gokudera ran into a wall." she said, telling the illusionist about the time Her and Yamamoto got Gokudera to wear a bag over his head.<p>

" Kufufu~ The bomber is quiet stupid." Mukuro said, grinning. Scarlet nodded, " Yeah, but he's a good friend." Mukuro smiled, " I'm your friend, right Scarlet-chan?" he asked, Scarlet nodded, and he put her hand on hers.

" You're like a little sister to me, and Chrome-chan really does like having you as a friend. " he said, Scarlet grinned this time. " Thanks!"

There he was in corner all alone watching everybody at Tsuna`s party dancing. Tsuna's birthday was a big thing, he was turning 16. Hibari couldn't care less, but Scarlet dragged him out of the house saying, "Today is a big day for him!"

He couldn't say not to her. Stupid Herbivore.

His blue eyes searched the whole room, trying to find her.. Finally after spotting her Hibari walked over to her. But he didn't see Mukuro Rokudo next her. His hand over hers. Hibari felt anger swell up in him, he was touching HIS herbivore!

Hibari glared at Mukuro before taking out his tonfas hitting him over his head. Making Mukuro falling down. Scarlet blinked..." Did you just Tonfa Muku-nii in the head?" she asked, a little confused. Taking Scarlets`s hand Hibari dragged her outside, he ignored her question, and pushed her against the wall.

"You`re mine…"

Hibari growled, making Scarlet blush crimson red. " Kyoya wha-Hmpth!" He placed his lips over hers, silencing her question. Shocked, Scarlet just stood there for a moment, before closing her eye's and kissing back. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies flush together, and gasped when Hibari licked her lip. He took this as his chance, and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, exploring every corner. Scarlet let out a moan, and Hibari felt something get hard.. Down there.

He pushed away, before he lost it, and stared down at her. They were both panting, and faces were flushed. Scarlet looked up at him with somewhat dazed eye's.." Kyoya?"

He leaned down and pulled her into a hug, and nuzzled his face into her neck. " Mine.. " he growled softly. Scarlet blinked and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaned her head onto his. " Yours Kyoya. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww soo sweet! Hope you like, tell me by reviewing~ Kufufufu~ or..Ushishishi~ whichever..<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO! And welcome to NMS-SS**

**Today, we have **

**Kyoya Hibari doing the disclaimer~**

**Hibari: doesn't own...**

**Me: That sucked.**

**Hibari: STFU**

**Me: 0.0**

* * *

><p>Scarlet blinked lazily out the window of the class room, tired as hell. Math was evil, and no, it wasn't becasue she wasn't good at it. It was because it was boring and really. When would she ever need to know the circumference of a circle?<p>

" Psst, stupid Woman? What's wrong with you? You look like you've been staring at a T.V all night. I didn't think you were stupid enough to do that. But, you probably are." Gokudera smirked when he got a glare in return, though, it wasn't the normal heated glare. More like a half hearted one, his smirk turned into a frown when she sighed.

"Remember what you just said, because tomorrow I am going to have a witty and sarcastic comeback and you'll be devastated then." she then turned around and continued to look outside. Tsuna, who watched the whole thing, and frowned. " Scarlet, are you getting enough sleep?" he asked, wanting to know why his friend was so tired. Scarlet blinked, then smiled at Tsuna, " I'm fine, just not getting a lot of sleep. Don't worry about me!"

The bell rung, and Scarlet quickly left the class, the three left in class, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all wondered the same thing.

" Her smile was fake, wasn't it?"

* * *

><p>" Dammit. First Kyoya, now Tsuna." The dark haired girl mumbled, walking down the hall. Hibari go upset because she hasn't been sleeping with him, ( pervs, not like that.) when ever he went to bed, she would be on the couch watching T.V., or reading a book. Then the next morning, already be gone for school.<br>It had been two weeks since Tsuna's birthday, and Scarlet's weird behavior stared a week later.

She sat on the floor, and looked up at the ceiling..." Mom... Dad...How's heaven?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Co were on the roof for lunch as usual, but the only difference, was Hibari was there. He wanted answer's. His herbivore has been acting strange, he didn't like it. He was used to her happy personality and random tackles throughout the day. But now, he was lucky if he saw her. Hibari was not happy with that.<p>

" Baby. What is wrong with my herbivore?" he asked, ignoring the others. Tsuna piped up, shyly. " Scarlet-chan, she wasn't acting like herself today. She didn't even have a comeback to Gokudera's insult." Everyone found this upsetting. She would always bug Gokudera. Said silver haired teen nodded, " Jyuudiame is right. Stupid woman just blew it off."

Reborn nodded, " Yes, this happens once a year. "

Tsuna blinked, " What do you mean?"

" This is the day Scarlet's parents died."

Everyone was silent...

Hibari swiftly turned around, and left. " H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. But the prefect ignored him, and continued down the stairs. He had to find his herbivore. What kind of mate would he be if he wasn't with her?

He walked down the halls, his gray blue eye's searching. Well, until his tripped.

Hibari, because of his awesome ability to not fall. Only stumbled a little when he tripped. With a glare, he turned around to kick whatever he tripped on, when he realized.

It was Scarlet.

She was laying on the floor, curled up in a ball, sleeping. Now, normally Hibari would make her wake up, because you never slept during school hours, but considering the fact she hasn't slept in a week, and today was the anniversary of her parents death. He thought otherwise. So, lifting her up, he carried her to the Reception room, and layed her down on his favorite green sofa.

Hibari got a good look of her face, under her eye's were bags that matched those of someone who had insomnia, she looked so tired.

He gently touched her cheek.

Wait...

Pulling his hand back, Hibari blinked.. When the fuck did he become a sap? He was the demon of Namimori, not some love sick puppy! Screw this shit.

" Herbivore, wake up." he said, shaking her shoulder.

" Hold on mom, five more minutes.." she mumbled, snuggling into the couch..

Fuck..

Hibari stared at her for a second.. Okay, new plan. He would only be, somewhat of a love sick puppy with her, when she was asleep... The rest of the time, he was beating the shit out of stupid herbivores... Okay, that works.

* * *

><p>Scarlet woke up, and yawned. The last thing she remembered doing was falling asleep in the hall way. And then her mom trying to wake her up. That part was probably part of her dream though, her mom was gone.<p>

She rubbed the sleep out of her eye and looked around, she was in the Reception room.. So...

" Kyoya?" she asked, her voice a little worn from sleep, she looked at the desk and saw her boyfriend sitting there writing something. He looked over and nodded, " You woke up."

She nodded and slowly walked over, and sat on his lap laying her head on his shoulder. She didn't care if he was busy, she hadn't really been with him a lot lately. " Sorry about the last couple of day's ." she mumbled. She felt Hibari start playing with her hair. " I don't like not seeing what belongs to me. Don't do that anymore." he said, nuzzling her neck. She smiled, " Alright... "

They stayed like that for a moment, him playing with her hair, his head laying on hers. and Her happily laying on him, listening to his steady heart beat...All was calm...

" SCARLET!"

Startled, Scarlet jumped up and ran to the window... " TSUNA?" Outside, Tsuna was running away from Reborn, who was chasing him with a mallet.

" Shit." she cursed, and went to jump out the window, she turned back to Hibari and grinned. " See you later, got to save my little bro!"

Hibari watched as she jumped out the window.

" REBORN!"

" AHHHH"

" THIS IS FUN!"

" NOT HELPING SCARLET!"

Hibari smirked and leaned back in his chair. The Herbivore's weren't so stupid after all.

* * *

><p>"Anyone who uses the phrase "easy as taking candy from a baby" has never tried taking candy from Lambo." Scarlet said, see. Lambo was going crazy on a candy rush, and Scarlet was chosen Cough-forced-cough to get it from him, by Reborn.<p>

Tsuna grinned sheepishly, " At least no one got hurt.. To bad..."

Scarlet smiled, " Yea an-" POOOF!

Everyone watched as pink smoke covered Scarlet, and Lambo blinked, " HA! That's what you get for messing with THE Lambo!"

The smoke cleared and a woman in her twenties stood. Her black hair reached her lower back, and her red eye's were confused. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, and a pair of panda slippers. She had a toothbrush in her mouth as well. But the diamond on her left hand was obvious to all of them.

" Herbivore's what are yo-...Scarlet?"

TYL Scarlet blinked and took out her toothbrush..." Oh, I'm in the past.. Stupid Lambo.." she sighed and looked around. " Damn.. You guys are short.. But you get REALLY tall in the future... Especially Kyo-kun. He is really tall."

She looked over to Hibari and grinned, " Aww, the Namimori Uniform... Wow...He looks soo cute~"

Everyone stared in shock as she kissed his cheek, and they're eye's grew wide as a faint pink came to the prefects cheeks. " hn."

Scarlet looked at Tsuna, and smiled, " Don't worry, you become a kick ass boss. Though Hayato is still a pain in the ass... Takeshi is... The same? Yeah.."

Tsuna blinked, " Um.. Is everything... Safe in the future?" he asked. He wanted to make sure the Byakuran thing didn't happen again...

" Yup... Everything is A-okay!... Shit... Damian is alone.." she cursed, running a hand threw her hair. Tsuna blinked, " Who's that?"

" oh, My Son."

POOOOOF~

Normal Scarlet looked around, " Wow, that was weird...One minute I'm here, the next I'm in a bathroom. And there was this baby, who looked a lot like Kyoya..." she tilted her head. " Except, it had red eye's.. Huh."

There was a thump and everyone turned to see Hibari passed out.. To much for the poor guy..

" KYOYA!"

Ah, Hibari was going to be married, with a kid at 26...

* * *

><p>Love is like a glass door… sometimes you don't see it, and it smacks you right in your face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, some angst, and future talk. Poor Kyo<strong>-**kun~ Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thanks to all those who review, this was a fun chapter to do, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own... SADLY! if I did, it would probably be a reverse Harem... hehe**

* * *

><p><strong>What happens in the future... Stay's in the Future. ( mini moment~)<strong>

See, Scarlet didn't tell everyone, ALL the things that happened within those Five minutes of being gone, no.. she left out something, that changed her life forever...

PPPPOOOOFFFF~

Scarlet blinked when she saw herself in the mirror, wasn't she just talking to Tsuna about lambo?... Oh, that's right, " Lambo..." she growled... She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, and looked around the house. It kinda reminded her of Kyoya's house now, only it was bigger. she walked down the hall, and passed a room with lavender color walls. She stopped and peeked in.

There she saw, what looked like a older Kyoya, holding a baby in his arms, just looking at it. The child mirroring it's companion. With a shrug, Scarlet walked in. " Hey older Kyoya, Lambo is a little monster so I got switched, whats up?"

Hibari looked at her, and smirked, " Ah, hello herbivore. I was just seeing Damian." he leaned down so she could see the pale child. His hair was just like Kyoya's when he was a teen, shape wise, and red eye's that matched hers stared at her with confusion..The kid looked about 9 months old...

" M..mama?" he asked, tilting his head. Scarlet grinned. " Eh, hey little dude, yeah... Your mama will be back soon." she said, ruffling his hair. Hibari raised his eyebrow. " You do not care that you have a child in the future?"

Scarlet shook her head. " Nah, I always did want a boy. So.. I'm glad I get that." she said, smiling at Damian. Who blinked..." k..Kamwakrwsu."

Scarlet blinked...

" Did he just say... Kamikarosu?" she asked. Hibari chuckled, " Yes.."

" god.. He is your kid..."

Hibari smirked and kissed her forehead, " Farewell."

She looked up confused, " Wa-"

POOOOOF!~

..

...

...

Scarlet now knows.. her kid will want to bite people to death, at nine months...

" Well, he is HIS kid..."

* * *

><p>" Kyoya, I don't think that killing Tsuna is going to make you feel better.. Kill Gokudera! He would LOVE to die for his Tenth!" Scarlet said, she was grabbing the back of Hibari's shirt, trying to hold him back as he swung at the young Decimo..<p>

" H-Hibari-San! I'm Sorry!"

See, this is what happened. Everyone, minus Hibari, were happily eating lunch. Then, Lambo came and started to throw grenades. Thus wreaking the roof of the school. Hibari came, saying because Tsuna was he baby sitter. He would take responsibility and get bitten to death. And Scarlet? She just wanted her brother figure to stay alive, and her boyfriend to stop being rude...

Plus, she was hungry.

" Kyoya! If you stop right now, I'll.. Um... Kiss you!" She yelled.

Everything stopped, no yelling, Tonfa stopped swinging. Hibari slowly turned around..." Really herbivore?" he asked, a dangerous smirk on his face. Scarlet nodded..." Yeah... Just... Leave Tsuna and the others alone?"

Still smirking, Hibari grabbed her wrist, and dragged her to the Reception room.

Tsuna and the others watched in mild shock...

" Scarlet is going to be a great Mafia wife." Reborn said, she took control of the situation.

Tsuna gulped..." She.. is the nicest person I know." he mumbled.. She just offered herself to the demon for their freedom..

Kami bless you Scarlet..

* * *

><p>" Uhhh," Scarlet moaned, Hibari nipping and sucking on her neck. Okay,, so when they got back. Scarlet gave him a peck on the lips, but Hibari pushed her into the couch and started to ravish her...<p>

" Ky-Ah.." she arched her back as Hibari bit down, making her rub against a certain spot. Hibari groaned, thought it was muffled, and licked the blood of her shoulder. Scarlet blinked, trying to get her barrings, when Hibari grinded against her..

" Ah." she moaned, moving her hands to his hair, holding it tightly, Hibari grinned and attacked her mouth once again, still grinding into her, and soon she matched his movements..

Scarlet panted, feeling their tongues slid against each other, the heat was getting to be to much, and-

Knock

Knock.

" Kyo-san? May I come in?"

Tetsyua.

Scarlet cursed and threw her head back..." Cock blocker." she groaned, Hibari also groaned, but for a different reason.

" Herbivore, button up your shirt.."

" Woppsie!"

Yeah, yet another failed attempt to get in her pants Kyoya...

He was seriously going to bite him to death. Pound him into the ground, becasue he stopped Hibari from pounding _into_ Scarlet..

* * *

><p>Video chatting with her Varia friends, Scarlet smiled. " Heya Bel." she said, looking at the shaggy haired prince, " Ushishisi~ Hello principessa~"<p>

" So how is everything?" she asked, leaning back into the couch. She was at home, Hibari had left to go finish some paperwork at the school, so she decided to contact her Varia buddies.

" Ushisishi~ boring~. Mammon won't let the prince by a motorcycle~"

" You broke the last one." the baby Illusionist said, coming into view. Scarlet grinned, " Hey Mammon! I sent your check to the base!" Scarlet always sent a little bit of money to the baby. She felt it made is day when he got it.

" Thank you... Now.. Tell me, why do you have a bite mark on your neck?"

It was quiet for a minute.." um..." she looked around nervously...

" VOOOOOOOIII! What do you mean a BITE MARK!"

" Ohhh~ Did Scarly-chan finally get a boyfriend!~"

" Trash.. Explain."

Scarlet sweat dropped, soon, all the Varia gathered around the monitor.." Well, you see-"

" She is mine. Herbivores."

Scarlet jumped as she felt two familiar arms wrap around her shoulders from behind the coach. Hibari smirked at the computer camera. " And I have marked her as Mine."

" VVOII! I'll kill you!" Squalo yelled, Bel laughed, " Ushishi, the prince will cut you for biting and claiming the principessa!"

" Awww Sweet~"

" Cloud Trash..." Xanxus glared.. But Hibri smirked, Mammon and Scarlet sighed.. Boys will be boys.. Thank god Mammon doesn't care for this sort of thing...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hoped you enjoyed this chappie! please R&amp;R~<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**this chappie is long.. And not all about scarlet and hibari. Sorry, but I wanted to show how Gokudera and Tsuna got to gether... **

Enjoy!

disclaimer...NEVER!

* * *

><p>Scarlet stared up at the sky, watching as the clouds passed by, floating in the clear blue sky. It was Saturday morning, and she was able to get away from Kyoya. He wanted her to do chores, and she wanted to go out..<p>

So she ran off.

Scarlet felt kinda bad about it, but she needed time to herself. She was able to go threw the anniversary of her parents death, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, she felt way better that she spent that day with her friends.

Scarlet sighed and closed her eye's... naps=amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>How Tsuna and Gokudera got together~<strong>

"G… Gokudera-kun, I have a favor to ask you…." Tsuna nervously said one day in his room while they were doing homework together. It was rather a quiet evening, kind of rare really. Lambo and I-Pin had both gone to bed, and Reborn went back to Italy for a short trip.

As usual, Gokudera had come by his house to help Tsuna with his homework. Gokudera had already finished his and was pretty much sitting next to him, watching Tsuna pour over his own in confusion.

"Yes Judaime?" Gokudera perked up and asked enthusiastically. It was rare for Tsuna to ask for Gokudera for ANY help at all, even though Gokudera was willing to anything for him.

Tsuna gulped. Whenever Gokudera was this excited, it was bound to be trouble. But he thought he might as well ask anyway.

"Go… Gokudera-kun… how do you kiss a girl?" Tsuna asked seriously.

Gokudera looked back at Tsuna seriously.

"D… don't get the wrong idea!" Tsuna quickly added, waving his hand. "It… it's just that the upperclassmen were laughing at me for … well…. Err….." Tsuna didn't really want to explain the embarrassing details. But he thought he should ask either Yamamoto, who probably got to kiss girls often, or Gokudera, who probably was used to kissing people in general since he grew up in Europe. It's just so happens that Tsuna couldn't concentrate on his homework since it kept bothering him.

"Don't worry Judaime! Your secret's safe with me!" Gokudera confirmed as he pounded his chest proudly.

Gokudera then cross his arms and nodded in silent approval. He agreed that it was important that every mafia boss knew how to be charismatic around women, and kissing was very essential key point to charming any ladies.

"Judaime, the first thing is to get the lady in the mood." Gokudera explained. Tsuna nodded. That was easy to understand.

"Then the best angle for kiss is to turn your head between 35-45 degrees angle. Kissing is considered classified so it is recommended that your vision be closed shut for the admittance. So the entry point must be defined before commencing, therefore I advise to remember the trajectory. Now once you access the entrance, it is important to envelop the other entity not only in the touching sensory of the orifice, but also the whole being universally. Physical encompassing lightly, say about 10-15 of your power, is recommended, but for some more fierceness to grab their attention, 30-40 isn't as bad either. Now when you enter, the key is the direction you coil your cycle as well as the pace and the….. Judaime?"

Tsuna gaped at Gokudera as his head spun. He can actually count several hibirds circling his head in confusion. Tsuna once again was reminded why he never asked Gokudera for any help. Other then the usual bombing that came with his advise anyway.

Gokudera frowned. "Maybe images could help out more."

Tsuna vaguely nodded, still trying to sort out the hibirds from the second one from the fifth.

Gokudera pulled out his notebook and turned to a blank page. Then he started to draw his graph.

"Now, as you can see, this circle represents the power balance of the kiss. As the intensity reaches the 6th bar, the other circle would come into play. Adjusting to the other's power is extremely crucial to the balance in general. Tipping the 4th bar here, is when you can commence the 8th operation as you can see in this graph."

At this point Tsuna was more lost than before. He started seeing hibirds chasing after tiny little Enzio in his brain.

"Judaime? Judaime, are you there?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I don't understand it at all, Gokudera-kun….." Tsuna whimpered in a quiet pathetic voice.

Gokudera cross his arms again and thought deeply. Then he asked gravely, "What do you think is the best way for me to teach you, Judaime?"

Tsuna grabbed his head tried to think about it, at the same time, trying to stop the hibirds from molesting poor Enzio from two directions.

"I… I dunno. Just telling it to me or drawing graphs wouldn't help at this rate." Tsuna said, trying to keep his eyes from spinning.

Gokudera hmmmed and wrinkled his brow.

"I guess actual practice should be in order. Do you have any lady you'd like to practice with?" Gokudera asked thoughtfully. Tsuna shook his head. "I…. I guess I can offer my sister for assistance…." Gokudera pondered aloud.

"No, no! I… I can't kiss her!" Tsuna shook his hands and head violently.

Gokudera perked up. "If you don't mind using men for practices, I can go sock Yamamoto and bring him here unconscious!" offered Gokudera extremely eager with his bright idea.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted horrified.

Gokudera sighed. "Well, then, this would be extremely rude of me to ask, but would you mind settling for me? Since I guess using sleeping Lambo is out of question as well….."

At this point, Tsuna wondered if he should have just asked Dino or Yamamoto. But he knew that if he dropped the subject now and went to ask someone else for help, it'd only hurt Gokudera's feelings.

"I….. suppose so." Tsuna nodded. Tsuna just hoped that Gokudera would actually be able to explain it to him thoroughly this time.

Gokudera gave him a smile and said, "I'll be right back!" Then he ran to the bathroom.

After some gurgles and spitting, Gokudera came back. He immediately sat down, banged his head on the floor and said, "Sorry for the delay Judaime. Didn't want you to taste cigarettes in your mouth."

Tsuna blinked. "Th… that's alright, Gokudera-kun… It's really not a big deal."

"And please excuse my insolence for what I'm about to do. Being friendly with the boss is an unforgivable crime!" Gokudera said as he once again banged his head to the floor. Tsuna quickly waved his hands.

"Go… Gokudera-kun, it's really not a big deal!" Tsuna was honestly beginning to regret he even asked.

"Then, with your approval." Gokudera said as he raised his head. He pulled off one of his wristbands and tied his hair back into a stubbed ponytail.

Gokudera came closer with a grave face and very gently and lightly put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Now, it's advised to maintain support for your partner behind the cranium like so," said Gokudera as his hand slowly crept up behind Tsuna's head and held it in place. Tsuna didn't understand a word he was saying but he did understand that Gokudera meant to say he should put his hand behind the girl's head.

Tsuna thought this might actually work.

Gokudera gradually moved closer, and closed his eyes as he whispered to Tsuna. "Now remember Judaime, I recommend revolving your head between 35-45 degrees angle and have your gaze be shut. So remember your access point. Try to remember the rotation of my tongue as well, alright?"

Tsuna was clearly lost again.

First Gokudera licked Tsuna's lips, wetting it to make it softer. Then his tongue touched Tsuna's lips in-between, lightly parting it. When Gokudera's tongue entered Tsuna's mouth, Tsuna was mildly surprised since he didn't really expect that a kiss involved one. Now, some of Gokudera's explanation made sense. (But not all)

Then once Gokudera's tongue entered Tsuna's mouth, he found Tsuna's tongue and slowly wrapped around it. He circled it once, and then licked its tip. He also licked the roof of Tsuna's mouth and ran along his sides.

After Tsuna got over his shock, he closed his eyes too and tried to follow Gokudera's movements. Gokudera's tongue was sweet and his breath was a just a bit minty. Gokudera glided easily around Tsuna, skating across his tongue, roof and the side like a professional ice skater. He tried to lick along Gokudera's tongue but it was mostly Gokudera leading the dance, and Tsuna just followed his guide.

Then Tsuna realized he forgot to breathe, and not really knowing what to do, he puffed out his breath at once. Gokudera pulled away while Tsuna coughed, trying to get some air in his lungs.

"Judaime? Are you alright?" asked Gokudera in an even voice.

Tsuna just nodded as he coughed in embarrassment. Tsuna flushed as he noticed that he was making a scene while Gokudera was calmly trying to teach him.

"Alright, that was the basics. Here are a few tricks you can do from here." Gokudera spoke sincerely and Tsuna just nodded.

Then Gokudera closed the gap between them once more. He held one hand behind Tsuna's head, the other on his shoulder. Tsuna could once again smell the minty fragrance as Gokudera opened his mouth cover his. For some resson, he felt goosbumbs on his arms...

Gokudera once again entered and started over. But this time, he lightly chewed on Tsuna's lower lips as he entered. He then licked Tsuna's tongue and then he pulled out again to lick Tsuna's upper lips. Tsuna was pretty surprised at the new technique and wasn't sure how he was suppose to follow this one. Again, Gokudera pulled inwards to encompass Tsuna's confused tongue. After a soft embrace, Gokudera pulled out again to suck on Tsuna's upper lips.

When Gokudera came back inside, Tsuna this time wrapped his tongue around Gokudera's. Gokudera stopped short for a second, mostly since he didn't expect it, but then carefully followed Tsuna's lead, making sure that he doesn't over-take Tsuna's first try.

Tsuna tried to encircle Gokudera's tongue, at least a half circle at best. Then he pulled out and gave a light smooch on Gokudera's lips.

"Great job Judaime!" Gokudera shouted out and gave him a big grin. Tsuna, slightly dazed at what he's just done, just nodded.

"Let me re-illiterate this, Judaime. Around this time is a good moment to accelerate the intensity." Gokudera replied eagerly, to which Tsuna also nodded blankly.

Poor boy...

Gokudera then leaned forward, backing up Tsuna to the wall behind him. Once again, his hand wrapped around Tsuna's head, but this time, he made sure that his hand covered the backside of Tsuna's skull to prevent Tsuna's head from actually touching the hard cold wall. Same with his other hand, which ran up Tsuna's back, and made sure that his hand was the one touching the cold wall, and not Tsuna's back.

Gokudera sucked on Tsuna's lower lips lightly before parting Tsuna's lips with his tongue. It started as a light lick on Tsuna's tongue, and then he swirled around once again. However, there was something different about it then before. Gokudera was still gentle, and his tongue was still soft to the touch, yet there was a certain firmness and determination.

Slowly but surely, Gokudera's pace steadily grew faster as he licked Tsuna's tongue over and over. Tsuna tried to follow him but more and more he tried, he only got bewildered and broke Gokudera's rhythm. Instead of trying to follow it, he let Gokudera just take him over, as he allowed himself be embraced completely.

Tsuna started to feel hot and flushed as Gokudera quickly gave him light bites on his lips and short sucking along the rim of his mouth. Tsuna felt like he was pushed back further and further against the wall from the intensity, but Gokudera held him from moving away from him with a firm, but not hard, grip.

Gokudera had now slipped his entire arm behind Tsuna to make sure that not only he stayed in place, but also once again, his back wouldn't touch the cold stiff wall behind him. Tsuna struggled to breath regularly, but it was hard to breath through the nose and his mouth was taken over. He didn't even realize his breath was getting hot and ragged as he kept trying to imitate Gokudera's pace but failed.

"G… Gokudera-kun…. Wait, stop." Tsuna said as he tried to push Gokudera away.

Immediately Gokudera pulled out in the middle of their exchange and their abrupt disconnection left behind a long silvery line that still lingered between their lips.

"Judaime, are you alright?" Gokudera asked very concerned.

Tsuna flustered and flushed as he tried to catch his breath. Then he looked up at Gokudera's honest face and wanted to cry.

"I… I'm sorry Gokudera-kun. Y… You're trying to teach me seriously here yet.. I… I…" Tsuna blurted out as he started to push back his tears. He was embarrassed that his body reacted so indecently. Gokudera's breathing was still even and normal; his face wasn't even flushed. As usual, he had taken his job seriously and didn't let his emotion take control. He probably didn't even think of his emotion as he was trying to teach how to kiss. To him, it was same as teaching his boss how to do fractions. But Tsuna looked down at his stiff pants and closed his eyes tightly in humiliation.

"I… I really am No-Good Tsuna…." Tsuna squeezed his eyes, trying to force his tears from falling down.

Gokudera starred at Tsuna stricken with realization of what he has done. He had just made his boss cry.

He quickly sat up straight then banged his head against the floor several times. "Please allow me to apologize for my inconsiderate disrespect, Judaime! I cannot believe I even conceived the thought that I can teach my boss something. Please receive my apology! I wouldn't ever try to think that someone of my caliber could even teach you anything, Judaime!"

Tsuna blinked at Gokudera in slight confusion while he still shivered from the loss of contact. "I… I think you misunderstood, Gokudera-kun…."

Gokudera looked up from the floor to face his boss, who was hugging himself and was trembling violently. "Are you alright, Judaime?"

"N… No… actually. It… hurts a lot…." Tsuna replied as he squeezed himself tighter. "I…. I dunno why…."

Gokudera sat up and leaned closer. "Where does it hurt, Judaime?"

Tsuna buried his face to his tightly hugged knee.

"Is it… down there?" Gokudera asked again with a very soft but understanding voice.

Tsuna nodded as his little body shook.

Gokudera thought for a second as he watched his boss shudder and whimper. Then Gokudera asked again quietly.

"Judaime. This is audacious of me to ask anything but may I inquire another disrespectful request?"

"Wh… what is it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, looking up slightly. His face was filled with pain as he tried to get himself to calm down.

"May this impudent fool request to hold his boss one more time?" Gokudera asked as he hung his head.

"S… sure Gokudera-kun, it's really not a big deal…" Tsuna replied with his unstable voice.

"Then, with your permission." Gokudera bowed as he stood up.

Gokudera walked over and gently held the trembling Tsuna. He picked him up, and Tsuna grabbed onto him in surprise at the sudden action.

Gokudera briskly walked over to Tsuna's bed and laid him down. Then he too laid next to the baffled Tsuna and then held him close.

Tsuna's heartbeat began to pound more wildly then before as Gokudera firmly hugged him close.

"Now Judaime, listen closely to my heartbeat and try to match my breathing." Gokudera whispered calmly into his ears.

"Y… your heartbeat?" Tsuna asked, still flustered.

"Yes. Try to breathe deeply in and then let it out. Like this," and Gokudera breathed in and then let it out slowly. Tsuna did the same.

"Yeah, just liked that." Gokudera said and beamed a smile. Tsuna buried his head and continued to listen to Gokudera's steady beating. Tsuna was impressed how Gokudera had never even gotten a bit flushed during their exchange.( Lets just say, Gokudera has a strong will..hehehe~)

Tsuna was embarrassed to feel his hardness brush against Gokudera's leg, but Gokudera simply said, "It's alright Judaime, relax. It's only natural. Just continue to listen to my heartbeat and breath."

Tsuna swallowed his shame and did as he was told. He breathed in, and breathed out. Each breath made his heart calm down and each heartbeat slowly dissipated his discomfort.

"Gokudera-kun is amazing…." Tsuna said in a sleepy voice; his face was still buried in Gokudera's shirt.

"You are always so serious about what you do. I wish I can put that much effort in things I do. Then I wouldn't have so much regret each time Reborn shoots me with dying-will bullet." Tsuna mumbled as he drifted into sleep, listening to Gokudera's sound of stable breathing.

'That's not true, Judaime, I'm not anyone amazing,' was what Gokudera wanted to say. But he didn't. He allowed Tsuna to fall asleep and rest. He didn't want to wake Tsuna from his sleep so he decided to not voice his thoughts to his precious boss.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the heir to one of the most elite mafia family in the world. He was a man who valued everyone's lives even more than his, when in fact, his life was the most important life among them all. His life was much more valuable and much more costly and yet, he believed everyone's lives were equal. When everyone else should be laying their lives for him, he was the one to risk his life to protect those around him.

And this man had allowed him to be next to him, allowed him to walk the same path, allowed him to help support his dreams. Allowed him, an illegitimate son of mixed blood that no one gave a second glance to, to see the same horizon and the same vision as his.

Gokudera Hayato blinked his tears away as he looked down at his boss who allowed him to actually even touch the shadow he walked on, and breath the same oxygen as his.

Gokudera whispered into now calmed and sleeping Tsuna's ears,

"Don't worry Judaime, your secret is safe with me. I'll protect you with everything I got. I'll bet my life on it."

From that day on, Tsuna got reagular tips on kissing, among... Other things.. Soon, Tsuna asked Gokudera if they could, date. And wanting his Judaime happy, he did so. Of course, he didn't mind having his boss withering underneith him eather...

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is mostly Tsuna and Gokudera.. So yeah... YAOI!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer... Not yet... awww**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal afternoon and Hibari Kyouya was walking through a hallway of Namimori Middle School, making sure that there was order. Most students had already left, but it didn't hurt to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be.<p>

As he took a turn in a corridor he all of a sudden heard a loud rustling sound, making him hastily turn around and glance the other way. There was no one there, but he had to check it out. With a frown on his face he headed towards the left corridor, determined to find out what had caused the sound.

If Hibari at that moment had known what a grave mistake it would be to walk down the left corridor instead of the right he would never even have thrown a glance that way. He would have ignored the sound, and kept walking down the right corridor to later proceed with getting home.

Sadly enough, Hibari couldn't see into the future, so he did unknowingly of his fate keep walking.

There was no sign of anyone in the corridor, or of something that could have caused the sound. But he ended up stopping right outside a small storage closet. He raised an eyebrow as he noted that the closet wasn't entirely closed.

"Hm..." he opened up the door even more and stepped into the dark space and ran his fingers across the wall in search of button to turn the light on, but once he found it and pushed it nothing seemed to happen. It was broken. He would have to let someone know about that.

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he let go of the door and shoved a hand down his pocket to grab his phone, at least that was something he could use as a light source to look around. But just as the Cloud Guardian had brought up his phone a clicking sound was heard right behind him.

The door had closed behind Hibari without him noticing.

"What in the..." he trailed off as he turned around and grabbed the door handle, as he pulled it down nothing happened. The door was clearly locked. Growling under his breath he flipped the phone open, using the display as a flashlight. There was no way to unlock the door from the inside, "What a foolish construction," Hibari said in dislike, trying to pull at the handle a few more times before facing the fact that it wouldn't magically unlock itself.

There he was, all alone in a small closet space. And most people had for sure left the part of the school Hibari was in. Just great!

With a frustrated growl he slammed his fist into the door a few times, hoping that someone might hear him, but he had no high hopes of that, so in the end he took a few cautious steps towards a corner of the small space and sat down. He had his phone so he could probably call someone to get help. But who? He couldn't think of anyone he wanted to be rescued by. It would just be humiliating. The great Hibari locked into a closet in school. Nope, that was something he didn't want anyone to know about.

He sighed lightly as he looked at the display, he only had one battery bar left, too. He'd be surprised if it even survived a phone call... the battery of his phone was _not_ good. At all.

Just as he shut the phone and put it back in his pocket his attention was pulled towards the door, the handle was being pulled down, and a figure stood in the doorway.

" Kyoya? why are you in a closet?"

"There was a noise-," Hibari calmly said, not sure to be happy or not about Scarlet showing up, "And don't let that door-,"

He had no time to finish his sentence before Scarlet had taken a step into the room, and of course did the same mistake as Hibari. The door once more shut with a clicking noise, indicating that it was once more locked.

" Um... Are we stuck?"

Hibari sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.." Yes..."

It was silent for a moment.

"Going to call someone?"

Hibari just offered a 'hmph'ing sound in responce as he went through his choices of rescue. In the end he was faced with Tsuna's number... He was positive that he could scare Tsuna into never mentioning this to anyone. So yes, Tsuna it was.

He pushed the deal-button and put the phone against his ear, impatiently waiting for someone to pick up the phone at Tsuna's house. He was still worried about the battery-level.

_"Sawada Tsunayo-,"_

"Herbivore. I need to ask you a favor," Hibari said with gritted teeth, it went against all his principles to ask for a favor... but to be honest, Tsuna owed him. How many times hadn't Hibari saved his ass? Even though he didn't do it for Tsuna's sake, he did for sure owe Hibari.

_"E-eh, Hibari-san?"_

"First of all, I don't want you to mention this to anyone, if you do I'll bite you to death. Do you understand?" Hibari sharply asked.

_"Y-yes, of course... what is going on?"_

"I... I have gotten into a bit of trouble and regrettably enough need help," Hibari closed his eyes, hating this more and more for each and every second.

_"Ah, uh... alright, tell me what should I-,"_

Hibari blinked at the sudden silence, "Herbivore?" he questioningly said with a frown on his face. But he did deep down know that there would be no reply. The phone was dead.

Scarlet grimaced. " Shoot, I left my phone in my back pack." she said after she felt her pockets for her own phone.

" Well, look on the bright side! Were not in some freaky warehouse with a serial killer!"

"There's something seriously wrong with you sometimes." Hibari sighed and grimaced. They had not been in the closet for long, but it was already getting quite hot in there. Was there no ventilation?

"Are you really one to judge?"

"Touché," Hibari dryly replied. He had to confess that he himself wasn't the most ordinary person around either. In fact, people had told him that something was wrong with him... but those who had said so had never suggested so again. And most people were wise enough not to piss Hibari off.

The two sat for a good five minutes, Scarlet slowly falling asleep.." hey.. Are you claustrophobic?" she asked, Hibari shot her a look, " No. Why?"

" Well, you do hate crowds.."

Hibari rolled his eyes, and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder. " Hn, I'm not weak like a herbivore."

Scarlet nodded and yawned..." Geeze... I hope someone finds us soon.. "

Hibari nodded.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya was walking down the halls, looking for the chairman, when he heard breathing in the janitors closet. Finding it weird, he opened the door, revealing Hibari and Scarlet asleep on the floor. He smiled.." They are too cute..." then he froze, " thank kamai Kyo-san is asleep, I would be bitten to death...<p>

Yes. Yes you would...

* * *

><p><strong>Two in one day... ARGH! Hand cramps...<strong>


	16. authors note:

Hello beloved readers! I need to take like a week off from updating, mostly because writers block for this came at full force yesterday :C Soorrrryyy! I know a lot of people love this story, coming from your reviews. But give me a week and I'll update again, PROMISE! I SWEAR OH HIBARI!

Thats a big freakin swear too!

Thank you!

MU666


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Okay, I have decided to make a contest of sorts. I will do five chapters, and these five chapters will have ideas from five reviewers that I find made the funniest prompts. I will wait two day's for the first one!**

**Hibari: Hm, your letting fangirls/boys decided our fate?**

**Me: Well, for the time being. **

**Scarlet: Sweet! **

**Hibari: Why are you happy?**

**Scarlet: Well, one of the girls might make a Lemon suggestion...( hehe, Im heating a lemon cupcake right nowXD)**

**Hibari:...Do it...**

**Me: Anyway, good luck! And whoever I choose will be mentioned in the chapter! **

**Have fun with your idea's, and I know I will too ^^**

**Love, **

**MU666  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**prompt:**

**Hiyumi Shizuka **

**(WOW I'm really looking forward to this! I want to see a BIG Hibari & Scarlet & Bel love triangle.. with a jealous Bel! Hibari and Scarlet should go on a mission and stay at the Varia HQ together.. with Bel stalking them to make sure Hibari and Scarlet don't do anything :D)**

**Alright, lets see if I can do this. I found this one interesting, Bel and Scarlet are close, I didn't really feel like going that into it. But I think I can make this work. **

**Here it is, **

**Carnivore Vs The Prince**

* * *

><p>Hibari glanced around the airport terminal, not really wanting to be here. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let his herbivore go to Italy alone. Especially since she had to do a mission for the Varia. So, with a little convincing. Reborn agreed to let him accompany her.<p>

Well, now that he thought about it, it was more like him telling the baby he was going to go with her..

_Hibari stared at the Baby, " I'm going." _

_" It's suppose to be a solo mission Hibari." the baby said, a small smirk on his face. Hibari glared, " I don't give a fuck. I am going." he then turned and went to go pack his bags. If he left Scarlet alone, who knows what could happen.._

The black haired prefect had a way of getting what he wanted.

" Kyoya~ I got the tickets, come on."

Hibari snapped out of his thoughts, and looked down to see crimson eye's staring back at him. Scarlet smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. " I want to get a nice seat on the plane.. " she said, dragging him to the plane they would be boarding. Hibari allowed her to pull him, noticing how soft her pale hands where. Her palms were a little rough, no doubt from holding her Scythe, but the top of her hand was smooth, and it made Hibari wonder if the rest of her was this soft.

He smirked, picturing a panting sweating Scarlet under him, crying out his name as he pounded into her.

" Kyoya."

Her glazed eyes as he brought her to her climax.

" Kyoya."

And the way her tight walls would tighten around his-" Kyoya! "

Hibari blinked, and looked down to see a pretty upset Scarlet.." What were you thinking about so much that you ignored me for five minutes?" she asked, Hibari had a far away look in his eye's when he answered, " Nothing in particular, now what did you want." he asked, trying to keep his smirk at bay. Scarlet sighed. " The plane is about to go off, and you need to put your seat belt on. " she said, then smiled, " Even though you probably wouldn't need to. With our luck, if the plane crashed, you would just grab me and jump. Landing on a roof somewhere."

Hibari chuckled, that did sound like something he would, and no doubt would do.

The rest of the flight was quiet, Scarlet falling asleep with her head on his shoulder, and Hibari taking a quick nap. Hibird, whom Hibari demanded fly up with them, slept peacefully on the prefects head.

* * *

><p>The Varia castle was big to say the least, Scarlet had been there before. But it was quick, now she could admire the scenery. The sky was clear, the grass was green, Squalo was chasing Bel around with his sword, an-... Wait..<p>

" Squalo! Don't kill Bel!" she yelled, causing the two to look at her, from his spot next to her, Hibari glared. Bel grinned and ran at Scarlet, " Princapessa~!" he yelled, spinning her around. She giggled and gave the blonde a hug, which he returned happily. " Hello Mr. Princy, "

Hibari was silently planning ways to kill the blonde douche bag wearing a crown, watching as Scarlet hugged a fuming Squalo.

" Get off me brat!"

" Aww, I love you too Squalo-nii!"

" VOII!"

Lets just say, Scarlet had to run away from Squalo for a good five minutes before he calmed down. Hibari stayed close to her the whole time, stepping between her and the pansy blonde. Said blonde didn't like that, not one bit. He didn't know why his princapessa would go out with this block of stone, but he wasn't going to let it continue. Oh no.. By the end of their mission, she'll be warming his bed.

Scarlet was oblivious to the tension around her, and continued to talk. " So, Xanxus is waiting in the other room for me, I have to ask him the details of the mission. " She said, looking down at her watch. She gave Hibari a quick peck, but he took this as the perfect chance to show that stupid prince who she belonged to. When she went to pull away he put his hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

He licked her lip, and pulled her waist against his, with a little gasp, Scarlet opened her mouth. Allowing Hibari to crease her tongue with his. She moaned and gripped his shirt, and he smirked.

After a minute, he pushed her away, her face was flushed and her breathing quick.." K.. Kyoya? That was.. Nice.." she then grinned goofaly and made her way to Xanxus's office.

Bel glared at the Cloud Guardian. " ushishis, no one plays with the princes Princess." he said, taking out his knifes, Hibari smirked and took out his Tonfa, " Hm, bring it on, fake Prince."

* * *

><p>Squalo sighed as he walked down the hall, tired from his meeting with the boss. It took him half and hour, to get all the glass and wine out of his hair, with Scarlet's help.<p>

He turned the corner, and stopped. There was blood everywhere, and the prince brat, plus the cloud one, where laying on the floor, and unfortunately breathing..He twitched.

" VOIII WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

* * *

><p>" Honestly, you have cuts everywhere, " Scarlet said, dabbing Hibari's cheek. The prefect just kept a straight face. He enjoyed beating the shit out of that blonde bitch. But, having Scarlet yell at them at the top of her lungs wasn't the greatest thing he's seen, or heard. She was pretty pissed that they almost killed each other.<p>

But after about ten minutes, she got over it and sent a moping Bel to Lussuria and treated Hibari himself.

" Kyoya, I don't like seeing you hurt." she whispered, kissing the cut on his cheek. Hibari sighed and moved so his lips softly touched hers.

Scarlet wasn't used to soft kisses from Hibari, but she liked it. She shifted a little so she was in front of him, and Hibari brought his hand up to her cheek. " Ugh, " she moaned lightly as he started to kiss down her neck. Her moans and whimpers drove him crazy. He brought his lips to the junction in between her neck and her shoulder, and licked it before biting down, leaving his mark.

" Ahh! Kyoya." she moaned in both pain and pleasure, arching her back. She never felt like this with anyone other then him, he knew what to do to make her squirm.

He pushed her back into the bed they were sitting on, pushing the band aids and other medical supplies on the floor, and climbed over her. Scarlet wanted to touch him too, feel his soft skin.. She slid her hands down his chest, causing a shiver to go up Hibari's spine.

He gasped quietly as her smaller hands trailed under his shirt, stopped, and started to undo the buttons on his shirt and quickly rubbed her arms over his tones chest. Hibari groaned as her hands accidentally brushed near the waist band of his pants, and growled a little when her hips bucked against his. He rubbed against her more, wanting the friction on his member to increase. " Kyoya!" she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

he was almost to his release, when someone knocked on the door. "Princapassa~ Dinner is ready."

Hibari was going to murder that son of a bitch.

It was worse then Tetsuya...

* * *

><p>The entire week was full of Hibari and Scarlet getting close to doing it, and that Prince stopping them. As soon as they got home. Hibari was going to fuck her into a wall..<p>

He was just glad they were going home today. He missed his school.

Scarlet grinned from her seat next to him on the plane, and rested her head on his shoulder. " I love you." she whispered. She felt Hibari tighten his grip on her hand, and smiled, she knew, that meant Hibari loved he too, in his own way...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the first one, a little lime, but hey. Im a big perv. I can't wait for more suggestions~ Really. And thank you for reading! R&amp;R Please~<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**kirika o7**

**i wish Scarlet-chan or Hibari-kun would be sent to the future for...I guess 24 hours or something. hehehe...then during their stay they, TYL hibari and present hibari, would do something perverted to TYL scarlet and present Scarlet. hehehe...**

**Well, how about we do this one next, hm? **

**Oh, and just to let you know, Xanxus and the other members of the Varia are like family to Scarlet, so no pairings at all with them. If you want a story like that, when I'm done wtih this, I can write The Varia: _'s adventure. You can vote on whether or not you like the idea, in your reviews and I'll do it. And, I also like Bel and Fran as a couple, so you'll see that later in the chapter. **  
><strong>Anyway, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Scarlet glared at the thing on her leg, or more importantly, why he was on her leg.." Lambo, I am not going to give you candy, I am in class." she said, she was currently in history, which she didn't mind that mcuh, mostly because it reminded her of Hetalia...<br>Lambo whined, " Buuuttt Lambo wants Candy!"

" No..."

" CANDY!"

" Lambo, I said n-Wait, no! The Bazooka is messed up, Don't!-"

But it was too late. The entire class ran out of the room, screaming. This caused Hibari to come and investigate... When he got there, the pink smoke cleared, showing a crying cow baby, and his Herbivore. Only she was ten years older. Hibari glared..." Enplane what happened. Now.."

TYL Scarlet blinked..." Um... I really don't know... Hey, did you get shorter?" she asked, poking Hibari in the head. He twitched.. He was going to kill whoever was responsible for this...

* * *

><p>" LAMBO, GOD DAMMIT, I DON'T HAVE ANY CAN-" she finally noticed where she was and blinked.."-dy... Um...Is it me, or are you guys taller?" she asked. Because of the ten year bazooka, she was now in a room with all the Guardians, plus Bianchi and Futa, and hey were all ten years older... Tsunayoshi sighed..." It seems the younger Lambo sent you here." he said, standing up from his spot at the head of hte table. Scarlet blinked, and looked at Tsuna..." Wow, you look great Tsuna! And look, you're finally taller then me!" she smiled and poked his cheek. " Oh, aren't you the looker! I bet Hayato-kun can't keep his hands off you!"<p>

Que blushes from both men in question.

" Scarlet-chan, I think you're making them uncomfortable..." Chrome said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Mukuro chuckled from next to her, having gotten out of prison. " Kufufu, I think she's looks adorable..."

" Watch your mouth Pineapple."

" Ooo~ Kyoya-kun has a temper, hm?"

" Don't make me bite yout to death."

Scarlet watched as her boyfriend faught with her brother (figure), only this time, they were ten years older then normal. It was at that moment, she noticed Mukuro's hair.." Oh. My. Kami...Pony tail!" she grinned tackling Mukuro and playing with his hair.." Soo Soft~" she sighed, petting the blue hair.

Everyone stared at her with big eye's. " I forgot how random she could be. " Tsunayoshi said. Then got hit in the head wit a hammmer. " Dame-Tsuna, you have to watch her and make sure she's safe. Who knows what might happen to her." Reborn said.

Scarlet looked over, " Oh, don't worry Reborn. I don't plan on dying yet. See, when I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep - not screaming, like the passengers in his car. "

"..."

" Yeah, I'll make sure she doesn't get killed.."

Scarlet grinned at him, " Guess what I realized, If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the Up button. " she said. " Hehe, the topic of death really does getca thinking, now doesn't it.."

" Don't let her go into a elavator alone..."

* * *

><p>" So, I guess the bazooka is broken, huh?' TYL Scarlet said, sitting on Hibari's desk. He wasn't going to let her wonder around the school like this, ten years older then she was suppose to be. It would cause confusion, and he really didn't want to think about that right now. What he wanted was his normal herbivore back. But it was unlikely that was going to happen anytime soon.<p>

The baby told him that she wouldn't be back for 24 hours, so hopefully he would have her back tomorrow.  
>" Unfortunatly." he said, answering her earlier question. TYL Scarlet sighed, " You really don't want me here, do you? " she asked.<p>

Hibari looked over, " I'd rather have my herbivore, from this time." he answered. TYL Scarlet nodded, " Yeah, I get what you're saying. I miss my Kyo-kun." she mumbeld. So, the two of them were moping about not having their lovers from their time.

Lets see how Scarlet is doing?

* * *

><p>" AHHHHH! " Scarlet yelled, dodging yet another dynomite. " GET BACK HERE!"<p>

So, after everyone agreed to keep an eye on Scarlet, She started saying that Hayato looked weird in a suit, and pulled his tie. Making him fall face first into his coffee. Scarlet had ran out of that room like the devil himself was chasing her...

" I'M SORRY!" she yelled. Turning the corner. She had to find safety, and quick.

" VOOOIII WHAT IS WITH ALL THE FUCKING NOISE?"

Scarlet grinned, " SQUALO-NII SAVE ME!" she yelled, runnng into the arms of the silver haired swordsman. He glared, " Why the fuck are you a kid?"

" Bazooka miss hap."

" Great..."  
>Hayato turned the same corner, and glared. " Dammit, that fucking brat. " He growled. Scarlet gave him the puppy dog eye's.." I'm sorry..." she mumbled.. Both men stared at her in wonder, why was she so damn cute?<p>

" Whatever. Juudiame said to watch her, don't let her die." he said, turning to leave. Squalo glared, " Voii! Don't leave me with the bra-"

But he was gone...

Scarlet blinked... " Say, Squalo.. Did your hair grow more?" she asked, tugging on a piece of his silver hair. Squalo twitched, she was whorse then before. " Brat, follow me." he said, Scarlet shrugged and followed him. What else could she do?

* * *

><p>" Are you done with your work yet?"<p>

" No."

"... Fuck I'm bored."

* * *

><p>Squalo led them to the Varia part of the Vongola HQ, sure they had their own castle, but Bel and Fran destoryed it, well.. Xanxus firing bullets everywhere didn't help the situation ethier.<p>

" Oi! Boss! We got a problem." Squalo said, walking into the room. Xanxus sighed, " What the fuck do you mean tra-... Why the fuck is she a kid?" he asked, looking at the younger version of his sister (figure).

Scarlet grinned, " Wow, you're hair is soo cool. i like that look. Hm... I have to tell Xanxus from my time about that..." she walked over and sat on the arm of his chair, " So, hows it going?"

Now, normally whoever dared sit on Xanxus's chair would die. But Scarlet has been doing this sort of thing for years.

" Hm.. Fine.. Oi, Trash, go get me steak. " he yelled to Levi, " Right boss."

" Me too!"

Levi glared, "No Wa-".." Do it.".." Yes boss.."

Scarlet kissed Xanxus's cheek, " Best Brother ever!" she exclaimed, Xanxus rolled his eye's.

" Who is that girl with the boss?"

" That's Scarlet Franny."

" But she's 16.."

" Eh, weird things happen here."

Scarlet looked over and saw Lussuria and and boy with green hair. She grinned, " You! WIth the frog hat. You are now my partner in crime." she declared. Fran blinked." Okay."

She hopped off the chair and ran forward, jumping onto his back. " Now, lets go find Bel and put hair dye in his shampoo!"

" I like younger Scarlet-chan."

" I am awesome!"

* * *

><p>Hibari gathered his things, school was over a few hours ago, and he sould probably go home. " come." he called to TYL Scarlet. She followed, " How about I make dinner, hm?" she asked, putting her hands in her pockets.<br>Hiabari glanced over.

" Fine..."

He still missed his herbivore..

* * *

><p>After running away from Bel with Fran, she left them alone to deal with some obvious sexual tenstion. So, she wondered her way into the kitchen, her hunger leading her. " Yummy, I love food~" she grinned, opening the fridge. She took out some eggs and bacon. Sure it was dinner time, but she wanted it.<p>

" Herbivore."

Scarlet jumped and looked behind her to see Kyoya leaningon the door frame. She put her hand on her heart. " Even in the futrue you scare the shit out of me." she breathed. Kyoya smirked and walked into the kitchen.

" Eggs for dinner?"

" Eh, why not?"

Kyoya watched as she expertly flipped the eggs, and cooked the bacon. He remembered when she would do that when he was younger.

" I really wanna go back. " she mumbeld, setting up a plate for Kyoya too. He stared down at her, and sighed. " I know. You only have one more hour here. Then you leave. " he said, trying to be reasuring. It seemed to work, because Scarlet grinned up at him.

" Thanks Kyoya!" she said, shoving a fork full of egg into her mouth. He smirked, taking a bite of his own.

" Always."

* * *

><p>Hibari ate his chicken quietly, and Scarlet Yawned. " Well, it's about time I left, " she said. Kyoya blinked up at her, " Hm?"<p>

" Yeah, see you later Kyo-kun!"

POOFF~

" Kyoya!"

CRASH

Hibari fell back with a groan, " Kyoya! I missed you so much!" she cried, burrying her face into his neck. Looking down at her, he felt a small smile grace his lips. " Hm, welcome back Herbivore."

He liked having her with him, in his arms...

Dammit, there he goes, being sappy again..

Aw fuck it..

* * *

><p><strong>well, there another one! I hope you like it. I really couldn't see older Hibari being a flirt with a 16 year old, so I made it funny and sentamental.. Sort of. <strong>  
><strong>cant wait to hear all the reviews! Three more to go! <strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R~<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt:**

**tuwas1**  
><strong>2011-07-24 . chapter 19<strong>

**XD This chapter was so funny! XD And I got an idea! Scarlet could be out or something and some guys start harassing her and then Kyoya come to the rescue and bite the shite out of them! Then he take Scarlet home and yeah... I guess you already know what he is doing with her at home. Owo**

**Okay, so I like this one too, but since Scarlet is part of the Mafia, I'll make it so her weapon is currently at home, because she forgot it.**

**And the guys harassing her will be Mafia men, cause they're stronger.. I think?**

**Ummm, yeah.**

**There will me a lemon in this chapter! So, to all those, like for example:**

**Prompt:**

**CrownedGingerClown**  
><strong>2011-07-24 . chapter 18<strong>

**I didn't think that I'd submit one of these, but after reading the last chapter. I want a Lemon. A smutty lemon. Possessive Kyoya and a willing Scarlet. Ohh yeah~**

**( BTW Love the name! DGM FTW!)**

**So I'll be doing both of theirs in this chapter... Gosh, who knew my reviewers were pervs~**

**But, I am too so it doesn't matter.**

**Well, here is is.**

**You are mine.**

* * *

><p>Scarlet was a smart girl, at least. She was a smart girl sometimes. See, sometimes she would forget things, important things..<p>

Like leaving her weapon at home..

Also, sometimes she would stay up till four in the morning watching Anime. Now, she was walking alone, late in the afternoon, half asleep. And Scarlet, being half asleep, doesn't really notice her surroundings...

" Lookie there,a fragile flower." A man spoke, a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He turned his gaze to his friend, who nodded. " Hehe, and she's alone.. Ya thinking what I am?"

" Fuck, you bet I am."

Scarlet sang Innocent Sorrow, the first theme song to D. Gray man, It was really catchy.

_"Like the spilling and falling sand, I give a fleeting wish Close to the light Tears that don't dry stain your _

_shut face Prayers pierce deeply through the crevices between my outstretched fingers How much _

_boundless pain and sorrow was I able to save you from? Oh... Show me that you'll touch my raised palms _

_more strongly; Ever and never end I'll release, So far away With wings of engraving life, longing for the _

_next world in which I'll be reborn Don't cry, if I embraced you to the point that you seem to break, you'd _

_tremble, Oh... Show me that you'll softly touch my raised palms Surely, I've searched for the unfading _

_miracle named 'you' Touch me with stronger palms; Ever and never end"_

She stopped, " Hm, I feel like I forgot some parts... Ah well."

Scarlet shrugged and turned the corner, only to have her mouth covered with a rag. Her eye's grew wide, " Hm! "

_" Shut up girly, you're coming with us."_

Scarlet panicked, and did the only thing she could do, she wiggled her right off, and let it fall. She watched with hazy vision as the ring fell. And she felt a tear fall.

' Kyoya'

* * *

><p>Hibari sighed, Scarlet said he was going to take a walk.<p>

That was four hours ago.

He stood up from his desk, and walked toward the door. " Tetsuya. I'll be back later." he called, walking out of the door. Kusakabe watched out of he corner of his eye's.

What could he be doing? It was school hours...

Hibari swiftly walked down the streets, keeping his eye open for the dark haired girl. He was starting to get anxious, she was never NOT where he couldn't find her.

He stopped walking when he stepped on something hard. Leaning down he picked it up, and froze.

Her ring..

The ring her father gave her..

" Fuck." he grunted, and ran forward. He had to see her, find her. If she dropped that ring, she must be in trouble.

* * *

><p>Scarlet's eye's fluttered open, as she tried to take in her surroundings. She was in a wear house of some kind, but where? And she was chained up to a wall, looking down, she noticed that her sweater was gone. leaving her wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a tank top. " Well fuck me sideways, I got kidnapped... " she mumbled..<p>

She sighed, and looked around, there was a window, so she could tell night was coming fast.

" Dammit.. I just hope Kyoya can get here."

" Ah, the little kitten is awake." a gruff voice said from behind her. She turned her head slightly and frowned, " Great, I never knew the Mafia were rapists..." she said, sighing. The man glared and slapped her, but Scarlet barely blinked. " I used to live with the Varia, you're gonna have to try harder than that. " she growled.

The man seemed shocked for a moment, then laughed. " Ah, feisty, I like that in a girl." he purred, or tired to. Scarlet glared, " Fuck off."

Another slap.

" Shut up bitch."

" hehe, I don't think I'm a dog in heat." she laughed.

Another slap

Man was she sarcastic today.

The man took out a knife, and sliced her tank top, leaving her in her black lace bra.." Last time I let Bianchi shop for me." she cursed, the man grinned. " Such perfect skin, I can't wait to ruin it."

" Ya know, that sorta sounds like something Bel would say.,"

" shut up."

Scarlet was a little worried know.. where was Hibari?

Suddenly, screams and gun shots could be heard from the other room. she grinned, " KYOYA!" she called, smiling. The man growled. " Shut up!"

The noise from outside stopped, and a single pair of footsteps could be heard.

"You are soo gonna die." Scarlet said, a grin on her face..

* * *

><p>Hibari got closer to the door he had heard her yell, and kicked it open.<p>

What he saw made his blood boil.

Scarlet was chained to the wall, her tank ripped open, and blood running down her cheeks. But, she smiled at him, and he saw something in her eye's. He couldn't quiet pin it..

Instead, he glared at the fucking herbivore that took what was his.

" You stole what belongs to me, damaged it. Prepare to be bitten to death." he growled, taking out his tonfa.

he ran forward and smacked his tonfa across the mans face, and continued to beat him.

After he was not longer moving. He walked over to Scarlet and broke the chains, causing her to fall forward. Her wrists were bleeding and she was a little too pale.

" I knew you would come." she whispered, finally allowing herself to relax. Hibari put his jacket on her, and lifted her up and carried her bridal style. " Were leaving. " he said, walking out of the wear house and back home.

He liked that..

Their home..

* * *

><p>It was torture..<p>

As soon as they got home, Scarlet had taken a shower, and instead of wearing her clothes. She put on a pair of his boxers, and a red button up. The cuts on her face were barely noticeable, and she had bandages on her wrists.

" Kyoya." she whispered, crawling onto the couch next to him. He glanced over and gulped.. Why in the hell did she leave some of the buttons undone?

Dammit.

" What." he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

She blinked and turned her head, " Today got me thinking, what if something happened, and I was raped.. Then I wouldn't lose my virginity to you.. so... " she crawled into is lap, and straddled him. " Can you fuck me Kyoya?"

"..."

Hibari felt heat pool in his stomach as she said that, and her sitting on his didn't help with this problem. " Are you sure?"

" Yea-omph!"

He didn't wait for the rest of her answer, he couldn't. Hibari slammed his mouth to hers, his hands gripping her hips. She moaned, allowing him to slide his tongue in, rubbing it against hers. Scarlet brought her hands up to his hair, and gripped it tight. She never felt like this, so warm...Only when she was with Kyoya...

" Ah," she moaned as his kisses traveled down her jaw, to her neck. He sucked and nipped at her pale flesh, leaving little marks. His fingers were quick to undo the buttons on the shirt, and he growled at the sight of her.

She wasn't wearign a bra.

He attached each breast, sucking and biting. Scarlet arched her back and moaned loudly, " K-Kyoya!"

With a smirk, he turned them so she was laying on the couch, and ripped the rest of the shirt off. She panted beneith him, and tugged on his shirt, saying she wanted to see him too.

He took of the shirt, and Scarlet let her hands travel up his hard body, so smooth. She could feel his muceals flex benieth her finghers. She then grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down into passonate kiss. Hibari groaned and rocked his hips against hers, creating sweet friction. Scarlet panted, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Hibari growled softly and quickly got rid of his pants, annoyed with the piece of clothing. Now, both of them in their underware, it was still to much for the prefect. And he quickly got rid of Scarlets, staring down at her perfectly pale body.

" Kyoya." she moaned, wanting him to hurry. Hibari kissed her again, and slowly inserted a finger into her, causing her to gasp.

" Ah," she groaned, arching her back. Hibari parted his lips at this, her mouth was open in a silent scream as he continued to streatch her by adding another finger, soon he got up to four. Scarlet was a treamleing mess beneith him, turning and moaning out his name.

He felt his memeber swell from the noises she was making, all he wanted to do was burry himslelf in her, and pound her into a gooy mess.

Which is exactly what he was going to do.

Taking the Condom he had in his pocket, he slipped it on, and positioned himself at her entrece. " Ready?"

" Yeah."

Slam

He quckly thrusted himself in, and stopped. Tears were pooling in her eyes.. Fuck, that hurt. Silently, he kissed away the tears, and waited.

After a moment, she moved her hips, and Hibari groaned, and slowly slid out, and slammed back in.

" AH!"

He kepted going, in, out, in, out. Faster, harder, she wrapped her legs around his hips and gripped onto his arms.

His name came out like a chant.

" Kyoya, Kyoya, Oh god, Kyoya!"

Hibari growled and pushed harder, faster. He leaned over, and brought his lips to her neck, and bit down hard as they both came.

Amazing.

That was the one word Scarlet could use to discribe what happened.

Complete Extacy...

..

" Kyoya?"

" Hm?"

" I love you, you know that, right?"

"... Love you to... Herbivore."

* * *

><p><strong>* blushes* ah,... Well, It was hard making a lemon for this couple, because Scarlet is soo... Scarlet.. Hope you liked it...<strong>

**God, I am such a perv...* hangs head in shame.***


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, here is the last chapter. It's going to be longer than all the others, and have little moment's of their life till Damian is born.**

**hope you enjoy, because I really liked writing this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prom:<strong>

Scarlet sighed as Haru and Kyoko picked out dresses. She wasn't one to fawn over dresses, and neither was Hibari. He liked it better when she didn't wear anything at all.

He was a perv.

" What would Scarlet-chan look good in?" she heard Kyoko ask, Haru grinned and brought out a midnight blue knee high spaghetti strap dress. Scarlet had to admit, it was cool.

Kyoko nodded, " Hibari-san will love it." the dark haired girl blinked, " Eh, sure, why not?"

So that night, Scarlet wore the dress, plus a pair of flats. She hated heels. Hibari, who also had to watch over the prom, looked over her outfit. He smirked, thinking of how he was going to be the one to take that off her.

Scarlet looked around, and grinned when she saw a piano and a mic... Time for some black mail~

" GOKUDERA! I need to talk to you!" she yelled, grabbing the silver haired boy's arm. Gokudera, who was talking to Tsuna, glared at her. " What do you want crazy woman?"

" Remember when I saw you do that one thing?" she asked. Gokudera blinked, then blushed...

" What do you want?"

Scarlet smirked...

- I am a page break... FEAR ME!-

Scarlet grabbed the mike and looked over all the students, " Eh, Hello Namimori! tonight, my dear friend and I are going to play you a song, hope you enjoy!" she called.

The sound of clapping over took the gym, and Scarlet nodded, " Alright, this is for all you love birds~ Right Hibird?"

" Ceep!"

" Alright~"

Gokudera rolled his eye's, and looked at the music. She was an idiot...

Scarlet grinned and brought the mike to her lips.

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
>Show me how you miss me<br>Take me with you back to wonderland  
>I'm in heaven when you kiss me<br>Show me how you miss me  
>Take me with you back to wonderland"<p>

She moved across the stage and winked at the crowd, and then looked over to Hibari, smirking at the lyrics that escaped her lips next.

"You captured me with a stare  
>I'd follow you anywhere<br>You lead me into temptation  
>Condition me to enjoy<br>I'm like a kid with a toy  
>I'm losing my concentration<p>

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
>Your touch is all I desire<br>One look and you take me higher  
>You know I couldn't resist<br>Yeah I miss  
>Every time I'm with you<br>Every time that we kiss"

Her eye's burned with passion that made Hibari groan, oh things he would do to her. He couldn't wait to pin her to their bed, and ravish her all over.

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
>Heaven when you kiss me<br>You were sent to me from wonderland  
>I'm in heaven when you kiss me<br>Heaven when you kiss me  
>You were sent to me from wonderland<br>I go crazy when you kiss me  
>Show me how you miss me<br>Take me with you back to wonderland  
>You know I couldn't resist<br>Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
>Every time that we kiss"<p>

Scarlet smiled at the crowd, and then walked down the steps, and over to Hibari, the spot light followed her as she grabbed his tie, and brought his face close to hers.

"I dream of you every night  
>Feels like I'm losing my mind<br>This feelings just getting stronger  
>My head is spinning around<br>You play with me but I'm bound  
>I can't resist any longer<p>

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
>Your touch is all I desire<br>One look and you take me higher  
>You know I couldn't resist<br>Yeah I miss  
>Every time I'm with you<br>Every time that we kiss"

She pecked his lips, then giggled and ran back up stage, making Hibari smirk. He was going to make her scream...

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
>Heaven when you kiss me<br>You were sent to me from wonderland  
>I'm in heaven when you kiss me<br>Heaven when you kiss me  
>You were sent to me from wonderland<br>I go crazy when you kiss me  
>Show me how you miss me<br>Take me with you back to wonderland  
>You know I couldn't resist<br>Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
>Every time that we kiss<p>

You know that I'm hypnotized  
>Each time I look in your eyes<br>You know I couldn't disguise  
>And I couldn't resist<br>Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
>Heaven when you kiss me<br>You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
>Heaven when you kiss me<br>You were sent to me from wonderland  
>Ooh its heaven when you kiss me<br>Heaven when you kiss me  
>You were sent to me from wonderland<br>I go crazy when you kiss me  
>Baby don't resist me<br>Take me with you back to wonderland  
>You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes<br>And I just can't resist  
>Every time that we kiss<p>

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
>And I just can't resist<br>Every time that we kiss"

The song was over, and her and Gokudera bowed as the entire place erupted into applause.

Suddenly, Scarlet's arm was gripped and she was dragged off the stage, " Kyoya?" she asked, blinking as she was dragged up to the Reception room.

Hibari just smirked, " I'm going to reward you for your performance..."

Scarlet gulped..

* * *

><p><strong>Collage:<strong>

" I fucking hate math."

Yes, even though she was done with high school, she still had to school work for collage.." Stupid work, stupid school.. I'm in the Mafia, why do I even have to do this?" she grumbled, looking at all the numbers.

She pushed away from her desk, and yawned, it was tiring.. Hibari had been working with his police force, and working on missions form Tsuna, she of course also did her missions. But since she wasn't as smart as Hibari, she couldn't just take a exam and be done with it.

Scarlet stood up and walked over to her cell, and smiled, " Yes..."

A message from Tsuna.

' Scarlet-nee, could you please go and assist Hibari-san picking up the er... Client?"

Scarlet grinned, this should be fun...

**- page break, aren't I sexy?-**

Scarlet raised her eyebrow.." Muku-nii?" she asked.

Behind a pissed Hibari, was non other then the pineapple haired illusionist. He smiled, " ah, my little kitty~" he cooed, pulling her into a hug, " Kyoya-kun was sooo mean to me."

Said dark haired cloud guardian glared, " Hm, " he grunted, " That stupid Pineapple was let out of Vediare...So I had to pick him up."

Scarlet smiled at the blue haired man, " It's good to see you again Muku-nii." she said, kissing his cheek, " Chrome will be so happy."

Mukuro grinned, " Oh my sweet Nagi!"

Scarlet smiled, at least she got away from her math.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding:<strong>

" That was a weird way to propose..." Fran said, helping Scarlet with her dress. Scarlet shrugged, " Eh, if he didn't say 'Marry me, or I'll bite you to death' I wouldn't have believed him." she said, then smiled. " Thanks for the help Frannie."

" Sure thing Scarlet-nee." the teal haired boy replied in his usual monotone.

Today was the day she was going to get married, a part of Scarlet wished her parent's were here. But she was glad they were in heaven watching down on her.

" VOIII! HURRY UP IN THERE WOMAN!"

" HOLD THE FUCK ON SQUALO-NEE!"

Xanxus was walking her down, Scarlet was greatfull he would get out of his chair for her.

She glanced back at her dress, it was white, and reached her ankle, strapless, and had a purple sash around the middle, making a bow in the back. Her hair was pulled up so her bangs and a little bit fell out.

She took a deep breath, " lets do this..."

" Yes." Fran said, pumping his fist. Scarlet rolled her eye's, and hugged the frog hat wearing boy. " Come on."

They both left the room, and Squalo and Xanxus both blinked at their little sister...

" Hm, you look good, trash."

" Uh... Thanks?"

Squalo rolled his eye's, and grabbed her arm, " Alright, enough, " he pushed her into Xanxus, who glared. " Hm..."

Scarlet grinned as she looped her arm with his, " Come on Xanxus-nee." she said, Xanxus looked down at her smiling face. A part of him didn't want such as sweet girl marrying someone in that trashes gang. But her knew that The Cloud trash was strong, he even took him on.

" Whatever."

The music started, Gokudera blackmailed into playing again. He will never know how she managed to get all this information, but he was going to figure it out...

Everyone turned when the music started. Hibari looked ahead, a unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. And when he finally saw her, it got worse.

He felt his palms get sweaty, and his heart beat faster.

" Kufufu~ Kyoya-kun is nervous."

" Shut up pineapple..."

Scarlet arrived to the alter, and smiled at Hibari, her red eye's shining with happiness. Xanxus glared. " Once chance, you mess it up, I'll shoot your brains out."

Yep, that was Xanxus alright.

The ceremony was perfect, save the occasional gun shot.

But of course, it was a Vongola wedding.

The after party though..

" WooHoo! " Scarlet yelled, downing her wine, " This is awesome!"

Hibari smacked his forehead, " She's drunk, isn't she?"

Tsuna, and Mukruo, who were standing next to him, both looked at him. " Sorry Hibari-san..."

" Kufufu, I love her soo much, my little sister."

...

" YEAH TAKE IT OOFF!"

what a wedding...

* * *

><p><strong>Pregnant:<strong>

Scarlet glared, " Who the fuck cares, I want my fucking icecream..."

Yes, Scarlet was a pissed of nine month pregnant woman...

Testuya shivered, " Alright, Scarlet-chan..."

He then ran out of he room...Hibari watched this with an amused expression, his hormonal wife was yelling at everyone lately. She even snapped at him...

" Scarlet..." he called, walking over to her, she looked up at him, and sighed..." I'm being a bitch, huh?"

" ...Yes."

She layed her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

" Sorry."

Hibari looked down at her, and softly touched her stomach. " It's fine..."

Normally, he wouldn't act this compassionate, but considering the fact she was pregnant, he was nicer...

" Kyoya?"

" Hm?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her hair, breathing in her vanilla sent..

" My water broke..."

"..."

Shit...

* * *

><p><strong>Birth:<strong>

Tsuna watched from afar as Hibari passed back and forth, trying not to kill any of the doctors. He wasn't allowed to see his own wife!

" kufufu, Kyoya, calm down, it's only a c-section." Mukuro said, leaning against the wall. Tsuna sighed, Mukuro never did learn.

" Shut the fuck up."

" Ohhh sassy~"

" Fuck you."

" That's Scarlet's job."

SMACK

Mukuro rubbed the bump on his head.

The doctor walked out, causing everyone to look at him, " um. You can go in now.."

Inside the room, Scarlet was smiling down at a bundle of white, all you could see was a mop of black hair. " Everyone, meet Damian Hibari." she smiled, using her fathers middle name. Hibari walked over, and looked down. The boy had big red eye's, pale skin, and his hair. Scarlet grinned, " you can hold him." she said, Hibari picked up the child, and looked down.

It was so small..

" Say hi to daddy." Scarlet said.

Daddy..

Hibari liked that.

Tsuna grinned, " They are a perfect family..."

Scarlet grinned, " Wait till we teach you how to use numb chucks!"'

... "Or... Not..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end, I feel a little sad...<strong>

**please read and review!**

"


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, I would like to first, thank all who reviewed, liked, or even just read my story. It means a lot. Scarlet was one of my favorite OC's... **

**But now I have a question to ask all of you.**

**I wanted to know, if I should do a Vaira one?**

**It will have nothing to do With This story, like this one didn't exist. But the character would be the new cloud guardian. **

**I'm thinking of calling it; The Varia: _ Adventure. I'm not sure on a name for her yet though, But I would like all of you to send me something threw reviews, should I write it, or not. And suggest some names maybe?**

**Thank you all, **

**MU666**


	23. Chapter 23

**I love Scarlet too much. I will be making little oneshots on here about her life, and random shit.. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Who the fuck does she think she is?<br>**

Hibari's first reaction to the new Herbivore in his school, was not his normal , per say...Tetsuya often believed Hibari wanted to maim the girl, on tree different occasions..

First, she was always late for school.

" Oh, hey Kyoya!" Scarlet called, waving at the prefect on the roof. Hibari glared, " It's noon.. Your four hours late, herbivore.."

" I ran into rabid bunnies who wanted to take over the world with their cuteness.."

"..."

He didn't really know what to say to that.

Second, she sang.. All the time.

It's not that Hibari didn't like her singing. It's just...

"This is our LOVE STYLE, A LOVE STYLE that perseveres on I need you, I want you, forever This is our LOVE STYLE,** A LOVE STYLE that goes on whenever You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you~"

It was the fact she only sang those host club people sing!

It got annoying..

Third, she would never do her math work, and constantly make the teachers mad at her.

" Mr. Yama?"

" Yes Scarlet-san?"

" Fuck you!"

" DETENTION!" ( I.E. I actually did this once! XD)

Hibari was called fifteen minutes later... She tried to climb through the air vent, but he grabbed her by her feet.

" No! I want to live, LIVE!"

...

Yeah..

But, there were times, When Hibari would look at her, and see the calm look on her face. It was rare, which was why Hibari liked seeing it so much.

" I wonder if bunnies will rule the world one day?" she asked calmly.

Hibari twitched...

He swears, one of these day's, he'll bite her to death.


End file.
